What next? Great, Now what?
by DavidxEmber
Summary: A series of one shots between YJ and the JL. Most are rated T because I'm paranoid, and not really sure what would be consider K and K plus... New title change suggested by 'The Underground Queen'.
1. J'onnClark

**As if tings weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 1**

**Pairing: J'onn J'onnz/Clark Kent**

**NOT SLASH!**

_Summary: In which J'onn disc__usses Conner and M'gann's... relationship and things happening. Rated T for J'onn threatening Superman and the discussion of the hanky panky. Haha, poor poor Captian Marvel. :D_

**_Warning- I only used the JL member's whom I know about. (WW, GA, Dinah, Flash, RT, etc.)_**

* * *

><p>The Justice League had been called for their weekly meeting. As they reached the end, Batman, in his dark, beyond creepy voice, asked if anyone had any questions. "How old are Earth teens when they begin to have sex?" J'onn asked. At first, the Leaguers thought their favorite Martian was joking, until they saw the seriousness on his face.<p>

That's when things got akward.

"So, um... J'onn? Why would you like to know this, er... Particular question?" Wonder Woman asked. "Because I've recently discovered my neice and Conner are now an item. And I've also discovered brusies on M'gann. So..." J'onn was interupted by Green Arrow.

"So either he's abusive or boy howdy are they active!" He said.

"Gross!" Captian Marvel yelled, plugging his ears and quickly leaving the room, the words "La la la!" leaving his mouth.

"Ollie!" Dinah shrieked, gapping at her boyfriend. "What?" He asked, though the League- and Dinah- now ignored him.

"Believe me J'onn, I know Conner. I'm like a mom to him. If he's hurting M'gann, it's not on purpose." Dinah told him.

"And J'onn, you do realize there's a difference between hickies and brusies right?" Hal asked. "They're on her _**legs**_!" J'onn yelped, throwing his arms up in exasperation. The poor Martian did not _want _or _need _to picture his young neice being... _Deflowered_.

"Oh yeah, they're having sex. Sorry J'onn." Hawkman said sympathetically, as he pat the poor Martian's shoulder.

"Who's Conner?"

Everyone turne to stare at Superman, the source of those two complex words.

"Clark? How can you not know-" Batman cut off Red Tornado. "Remember, he wants nothing to do with the boy." Batman said, reminding the android.

"Clark, Conner is Superboy. J'onn and M'gann helped him pick out a real name for school." Aquaman said, informing him.

"Miss Martian and Superboy are dating?" Superman said. Everyone slowly nodded for the Kryptonian. "Yes, and so help me Clark if he hurts M'gann not only will I kill _him _but I will also kill _you_!" J'onn growled at the Big Blue Boy Scout.

"I don't want to tell my sister and her husband that their second youngest is pregnant!" J'onn snapped.

"Would a Kryptonian and a Martian even be able to concieve a baby?" Zatarra asked. "Only one way to find out..." John Stewart said, trailing off.

"It could be worse J'onn, M'gann could be dating Wally." Flash said, finally speaking up. No one made a sound until Ollie commented.

"Please, like that will _ever _happen." He scoffed.

_**/**_**I was originally going to have this be a oneshot, but half way through, I decided to make this a series of oneshots. I will take requests, but if I don't like/know the pairing or person, it's not gonna be written. And don't expect constant updates. I'll only update when I have access to a computer and internet. I love my iPhone, but I can't write proper FanFic stories on it.\**


	2. WallyArtemis

**As if tings weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing: Wally/Artemis**

_Summary: In an act to get Wally to leave M'gann alone, Conner locks him in a closet with Artemis._

* * *

><p>Wally wasn't exactly sure when or how it happened. One minute he was flirting with Megalicious... The next Conner was throwing him and Artemis into a supply closet, yelling "Get your own girlfriend!" before slamming and locking the door. So there they were, the speedster and archer- both in their civvies- trapped in a cramped closet.<p>

Where was Robin's laugh when you needed it?

"So... What exactly did Supey mean when he said '_Get your own girlfriend!_'?" Wally asked. Artemis groaned at the speedster. "They're a couple Wally! Megan and Conner are boyfriend and girlfriend! You've been flirting with a taken woman for atleast a month now!" She snapped, sitting on the ground, cross legged.

"Oh God!" Wally groaned, slumping to the floor, leaning on the wall opposite to Artemis. "Yeah. Tell me about it." Artemis scoffed. "No. I called Supey a "third wheel" on me and Megan's "date" to the Halloween dance at their school! I'm surprised Conner hasn't killed me!" Wally cried.

"Wally!" Artemis gasped, laughing.

"Shut up!" Wally growled.

* * *

><p>"So Baywatch, you a virgin?" Artemis asked teasingly. "The hell!" Wally yelped. It'd been about ten minutes of creepy silence before Artemis asked the most innapropriate question <em><strong>EVER!<strong>_

"Chill Baywatch. I was just curious. You've probably never been laid." She scoffed. "I'm not a virgin. I had sex before this team even formed." Wally growled, his face red.

"What happened afterward?" Artemis asked. "She stopped talking to me." Wally said, glummly. "Aw, is Baywatch bad in the sack?" Artemis teased.

"It wasn't bad enough to ruin a six year friendship!" Wally yelled. "Six years? Wow." Artemis said frowning, though Wally didn't see it. At this moment, she truely felt sorry for the sppedster.

"At least you remember your first time." Artemis sighed. "... Rape?" Wally asked, praying she'd say no. She didn't. "I don't remember it though. One minute I'm walking towards the bathroom at a party, the next I'm waking up in the backseat of a taxi with my thighs hurting and my underwear gone." Artemis sighed.

"Jeez Artemis I'm sorry. How old where you? If you don't mind me asking." Wally asked, concerned.

"Fourteen."

The two remained in silence, not sure of what to do next. It was almost half an hour later before Wally spoke up. "Okay, so besides the obvious, what's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Purple."

"Purple? Seriously!" Wally asked. "Yeah. My two favorite colors are purple and green. Now what's yours? Besides red and yellow." Artemis laughed.

"Blue. Favorite food?" "Sushi. Favorite movie?" "Paranormal Activity 2." "You believe in ghosts Baywatch?" Artemis quirped.

"Hell no! But that movie's fucking scary! Haven't seen the third one yet... What's you're favorite band?" Wally asked.

"Neon Trees."

* * *

><p>"Ugh! How long have we been in here?" Artemis groaned, letting out a yawn. "Umm... Probably close to three hours. Man did Supey forget us!" Wally complained. Artemis scoffed.<p>

"He's probably making out with Megan." She said. "Ooh sorry Wall-man." She said. "S'okay. I got over her." He said. "Really? When?" Artemis questioned.

"About forty-seven seconds after I learned she was with Conner." Wally said, earning a laugh from Artemis.

"Hey Arty? I'll tell you something crappy about my childhood if you tell me something crappy about yours." Wally said. "Okay, but you go first." Artemis told him.

Wally let out a sighed. "I've broken my arm three times." Wally said. "That's not crappy." Artemis said. "My dad's the one who broke it the first two times." Wally said, sighing again. "Oh Wally, I'm sorry. I thought my dad was bad." Artemis said, frowning. "Your dad can't be worse then the alcholic drunk mine used to be." Wally scoffed.

"Wally?" Artemis asked, sounding slightly scared.

"Yeah? Beautiful?" Wally asked.

"My... My dad's Sportsmaster." Artemis said, absolute terror and fear in her voice. Wally said nothing. He said no words, he made no sounds. Artemis fought back tears as she waited for Wally to start screaming at her.

"So that explains why you thought he wanted you to kill me in Bialya." Wally sighed. "Yep." Artemis said, clicking her tongue.

"Are you the mole?" Wally asked. "I give fact info about the JL to Dad and the Shadows, and real info to the League. Does... Does that make me a mole?" Artemis asked. "No." Wally yawned.

* * *

><p>"So Arty? Wanna go out for ice cream whenever we get out of the closet?" Wally asked. The two super-teens were now sitting cross-legged on the floor, facing eachother. "Did you just ask me out? On a date?" Artemis asked, baffled. "Uh yeah." Wally said.<p>

"Wow. You really are over Megan." Artemis scoffed. Wally laughed. "Biggest secret. Besides your dad." Wally asked. Artemis thought for a moment. "Ooh! Chesire is apparently the sister who abandonned me when I was nine." Artemis answered. "Yours?"

"Well I- and don't tell Rob about this- am in a three-way custody battle between my parents, grandparents, and the Flash." Wally said. "They found out about the abuse?" "Eh. Grandma and the Flash did. But... My mom doesn't know why we keep on going to court. No one has the heart to tell her. She's a good mom. Clueless, but a good mom." Wally said.

* * *

><p>Green Arrow and the Flash entered the cave, looking for their charges. They entered the common room and found M'gann and Conner laying on the couch, flipping through the tv channels. "Where's Wally and Artemis?" Flash asked.<p>

"Locked them in the supply closet between my room and the bathroom. Key's by the stove." Conner said, eyes never leaving the tv.

Oliver grabbed the key, as him and Barrymade their way to the closet. They opened it, and couldn't help but smile.

Artemis and Wally were both leaning against the wall, fast asleep. Wally had his arm wrapped around Artemis's waist. Artemis had her head rested on Wally's shoulder, with his head rested on top of hers, and her arm on his chest.

"Let's let 'em sleep." Barry said, a big smile on his face, as he dragged Oliver away.


	3. RoyRobin

**As if tings weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 3**

**Pairing: Robin/Roy**

_Summary: Christmas party gone wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong._

* * *

><p>Who the hell's bright idea was it (Wally) it was to put mistletoe's in the doorways for the JL's Christmas party was anyone's idea.<p>

So far the three horrific plants caused Batman and Wonder Woman, Dinah and Ollie, Wally and Artemis, and Conner and M'gann to kiss. Actually, the last couple _made out _under the tiny plant of lust and doom, causing J'onn to- in more or less terms- freaked out when M'gann and her boyfriend still hadn't broken apart for air ten minutes later.

Of course, Robin thought this would be the perfect chance to kiss Zatanna. After crushing on the magician for two months, he figured it'd be perfect to kiss her (hopefully without a swift kick to the groin like Wally got when he smooched Artemis earlier. Wally later said the the kiss was totally worth the possibility of not having kids in his future.)

Now where is she? Robin looked around the room for Zatanna. He couldn't ask her dad because then he would get a kick in the crotch. "Hey Roy! have you seen Zatanna?" Robin asked, running up to the archer. "Nope. Sorry." Roy said, drinking punch. "Darn!" Robin groaned.

All of a sudden, they could hear Artemis laughing. They turned to look at her, and saw her face was red from her laughing too hard. "What's so funny?" Roy growled. All she did was point up, and all the boys did was look up. Their eyes went as wide as dinner plates when they saw what the blonde was cackling at.

A mistletoe. A mistletoe above their heads.

When they tried to runaway, they found they couldn't move. "Hey!" "Why can't I move!" Roy and Robin yelped. It was then that they realized M'gann was holding them in place with her powers. "Let us go Miss M!" Robin pleaded.

"Nuh uh!" You two smooch and I'll let you go!" She said. Robin looked like he was ready to cry, especially when Zatanna entered the room with Batman- Batman! Of all people!

But the next thing the Boy Wonder knew, was that he was being smooched. By Roy. Thankfully with no tongue. The kiss lasted about six seconds, before Roy pulled away, walking off, most likely to rinse his mouth out with acid.

There were no words between the heros that had seen the kiss. Zatanna and Batman had looks of horror on their faces. Robin blinked twice, though no one seen it because of his glasses. Then he promptly fainted.

Like he said, plant of Doom.

_**This is the best Rob/Roy romance I could come up with. MAinly because I'm a major Rob/Zatanna and Roy/Chesire shipper.**_


	4. Zatanna

**As if tings weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 4**

**Pairing: Zatanna**

_Summary: Zatanna thinks about her mother_

* * *

><p>She always wondered who her mother was.<p>

What she looked like. Her smile- her laugh. They way she talked and walked. Was she a vegetarian? What was her favorite food?

The only thing poor Zatanna knew for certain, was that she had her eyes, and that she hadn't seen her for a long time, and would probably never see her again.

Of course she wanted to know everything. What it was like for her to grow up, her favorite songs and books.

Why she left her and her dad.

_Dad_.

He told her very little about her mom. All he ever told her was that she left when she was two, possibly three, and what her mother's name was.

_Sindella._

Not a lot of info on her mom. But still, that would always be better then nothing at all.

Was she able to use magic? If she did, did she even like her powers?

Was she even still alive?

None of these questions could be answered. No one could tell Zatanna the answers, because deep down, no one but Sindella knew them.

So the young female adolescent magician could settle for the guessing and day dreaming about what her mother was truely like.

_For now._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm not even sure how... Accurate that was. I know NOTHING about Zatanna in the comics. All I really do know about her is that she's Zatara's daughter and that she's a magician like him.<strong>

**The only thing I do know is her mother's name. Which took me two hours and three different websites to find.**

**If it's wrong I'm going to be so pissed off!**


	5. M'gannConner

**As if tings weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 5**

**Pairing: M'gann/Conner**

_Summary: It was that time of month_

* * *

><p>No one could figure out why once a month, M'gann and Conne would get into this huge ass fight, then the next day they'd be fine, as if it never happened.<p>

It was now that time of the month.

"Why are you such an asshole!" M'gann snapped. "I'm an asshole the same reason you're a preppy uptight little bitch!" Conner roared.

"I am not an bitch!" M'gann snapped, getting ready to throw a punch. Conner grabbed her, carrying her into his bedroom and slamming the door shut.

* * *

>"Oh God that was great!" M'gann groaned, her head on Conner's bare chest. The sheets were tangled around their bodies, sweat glistening off of them.<p>Their clothes (well Conner's) were scattered around the room in a jumbled mess.<p>

"Tell me about it." Conner smirked. "Hey, I'm sorry I called you a bitch." He apologized. "It's okay. Sorry I called you an ass." She said, kissing his neck.

"I love you." He said, wrapping his arm around her naked form, bringing her closer to him. "I love you too." She sighed, snuggling into him.

* * *

><strong>(This could be classified as a lemon, if I wanted to make it one. I just might in a few weeks- who knows. Wanna know something strange? <strong>

**I was watching YJ ep. 8 and I noticed something. Wally, to me, looks more like his Uncle Barry- the Flash- and his aunt Iris then he does his own parents. Is that not just really weird? **

**If you don't believe me, rewarch the episode. If you pause it at a certain moment, you can see Barry and Iris with Wally inthe back ground.)**


	6. Wally

**As if tings weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 6**

**Pairing: Wally**

_Summary: He would've killed her. She couldn't die before she got a chance to live._

* * *

><p>"So how's court?" Artemis asked. She and Wally were walking down the street in Central City. Wally was eating strawberry ice-cream while Artemis ate chocolate.<p>

"Eh. Mom still doesn't know. She's actually pregnant again. Due in five months. I just learned about it yesterday." Wally grinned. Artemis gasped.

"You're gonna be a big brother? Does she know what it is?" Artemis asked. "Girl. Her name is gonna be Madison Avery West." Wally smiled.

"Congrats Baywatch." Artemis said, squeezing his hand. Wally smiled at her.

It'd been three weeks since Conner locked them in a closet, and they were finally on their ice cream date.

"Now, does the Flash and your Grandparents want to take you away from both your parents, or just your dad?" Artemis asked. "Just my Dad." Wally said. Artemis nodded.

* * *

><p>"Your home scares me." Wally said. "Wait- shouldn't you be in Star city?" Wally asked. "Ollie offered for me to stay at his place, but I wanted to stay with my mom. She needs me." Artemis explained.<p>

"So was your mom a scary assassin too?" He joked. Artemis nodded. "She was the Huntress. But she changed her life around when she got hurt and went to prison for six years." Artemis sighed.

"Wow. What happened to her? Is she alright?" Wally asked. "She can't walk. But even after all that's happened, she's still the bravest woman I know." Artemis said.

Wally nodded, understanding. He quickly kissed her on the cheek, and ran back home before Artemis could react badly.

She smiled as she watched him leave.

* * *

><p>"Has anyone heard from Wally today?" Robin asked, entering the cave. Everyone shook their heads no. "Last time I seen him, we went out for ice cream." Artemis said.<p>

"When was that?" Barry asked. "Um yesterday." Artemis said.

"Artemis, Robin. C'mon. We're going to Wally's place. You three stay here." Barry said, leaving the cave with the two teens.

* * *

><p>Wally's house was a mess. Mainly the living and dinning room. But when they got to the kitchen, that's when they gasped, eyes wide.<p>

Wally's dad Rudy was laying on the kitchen floor, a large pool of crimson red blood by his head. His mom Mary was sitting on the floor, her back against the fridge. Her face was red and swollen.

Barry ran to his sister in law. He quickly checked her pulse. "She's still alive. Where the hell's Wally?" Barry groaned. Artemis turned her head and saw him.

He was cringing and shaking in the doorway to the hallway. A nine millimeter was shaking in his hand.

"_Wally_..." Artemis said, eyes growing as wide as dinner plates when she saw the gun in his hand.

* * *

><p>"Wally. Why'd you shoot him? Why'd you shoot your father?" Black Canary asked. Her and Wally were in a therapy session.<p>

"He was gonna kill us. He was going to kill me and mom and Maddie. He couldn't kill Maddie. She can't die before she gets a chance to live." He spoke.

"I'm glad he's dead. I've wanted him dead my whole life. I can't... I can't even remember a time when I didn't want him dead." Wally mumbled.

"Black Canary? Could we speak please?" Batman said, poking his head through the door. Dinah nodded. She followed him out of the room and down the hall.

They entered a room where Robin was sitting infront of a larg computer. The screen was split in two, showing two different animations.

One had Wally shooting his dad and Mary trying to stop him, and the other having Mary shooting Rudy and Wally trying to stop her.

"We ran some tests on Wally and his mother's clothing. Both of them have the same amount of gunshot residue on the same places. There's no way to know who shot Rudy without reading their minds. And J'onn and M'gann refuse to read them." Batman sighed.

"So what do we do? The DA already knows we're handling the case. Now what?" Dinah asked.

"We see if they'll tell us who did it." Robin said.

* * *

><p>Mary and Wally found themselves sitting side by side at a large table. Barry, Batman, and Dinah were sitting across from them.<p>

"We can't prove who did it. But we know it was one of you. We've already told the DA that we can't prove who did it, and that you two haven't changed your stories." Batman began.

"You two are going to get away with it. The DA's not charging you because Rudy was beating up Mary, and had beaten up Wally before." Barry said.

"Barry? Are you still going to try and take my baby away?" Mary asked. Barry shook his head no. "We wanted to take him away from Rudy, not you." He told her.

"We would just like to know who did it. And it'll never leave this room. We swear." Dinah said.

"_I did it_." Wally and Mary said in unison.


	7. Robin

**As if tings weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 7**

**Pairing: Robin**

_Summary: That was so... Nasty._

* * *

><p>"Hey Al. Where's Bruce?" Dick asked, entering Wayne Manor. "Good afternoon Master Richard. He is in the study with Miss Diana. I believe she is known as Wonder Woman?" Alfred said.<p>

Dick nodded. He quickly put his bag down and ran upstairs. He needed to tell Batman he was going to the cave to do his home work and hang out with the team.

But when he got their, his eyes went wide. There was Wonder Woman, with Bruce standing behind her.

Both of them were naked.

"Oh gross!" Robin yelled, running away, shielding his eyes. He grabbed his bookbag and ran for the nearest zeta tub that wasn't at Wayne manor.

* * *

>The team found Robin on the couch in the cave. He was in the fetal position, his thumb in his mouth. His eyes were wide and he was shaking.<p>"Rob? Everything okay?" Wally asked, his hand on his best friends vibrating shoulder.<p>

"T-t-that w-was... S-s-so... Nast-ty!" He stuttered, his thumb still in his mouth.

Batman entered the room, Wonder Woman was beside him. "Robin?" Batman sighed. "Go away!" Robin screamed. "You two should be ashamed! Especially you Diana!" He yelled.

M'gann set up a telepathic link between her, Robin, and the rest of the team, hoping to get answers.

'Robin? What happened?' She asked. 'It could not have been that horrific.' Kaldur said. 'I seen them doing it.' He groaned.

'Doing what?' Conner and M'gann questioned. Artemis sighed. 'You know...? They were... Doing it..." She said, punching her fist against her palm. Conner amd M'gann's jaw dropped. 'Oh that! Ew...' M'gann said, scrunching her nose up.

Batman and Wonder Woman glanced at eachother. "They're talking about us aren't they?" Wonder Woman said.

"Yep."


	8. KaldurDonna

**As if tings weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 8**

**Pairing: Kaldur/Donna**

_Summary: Because I think Donna Troy & Kaldur would be cute together._

* * *

><p><strong>(This is going to have a series of KaldurDonna moments. Each moment will have anywhere from 100-1000 words each. Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p>"Hi. I'm Donna. Donna Troy." the ravenette said, shaking Kaldur's hand. "I am Kaldur'Ahm. But you may call me Kaldur." He smiled. "That's a really cool name. You're from Atlantis aren't you?" She asked.<p>

Kaldur nodded.

* * *

><p>Kaldur and Donna were walking through the park, enjoying the aftermath of their first date. "This was nice." Donna smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.<p>

"Indeed it was." Kaldur said. "We should do this again next week." Donna said, squeezing his hand.

It was nearly midnight, and besides a flash light, the only lighting they had was the full moon. The fall air was nice and cool, the wind barely blowing.

"Where are we going?" Donna asked. Kaldur chuckled. "I have no idea." He smiled. Donna stopped walking, turning to face him.

Suddenly she pressed her lips against his, kissing him. She pulled away and smiled. "I've wanted to do that for awhile." She told him.

"As have I." He said, kissing her again.

* * *

><p>Donna was scared. No she couldn't be scared! She was a Demi-Goddess for Hera's sake! She was supposed to be fearless dammit!<p>

Her and Kaldur had been together for six months! Why was she so scared now!

"Donna? Are you okay?" M'gann asked, nursing her and Conner's seven week old daughter, Hayleigh.

"Just thinking about me and Kaldur." Donna sighed. She watched as the small ebony haired baby girl clawed at her mother's breast as she drank up her fill.

"Is everything okay between you two?" She asked. "As far as I know yes. Do you know where he is?" Donna asked. M'gann thought for a moment, and while doing so reajusting Hayleigh.

"I think he's in the training room with Conner." M'gann said. Donna nodded. She bid the Martian mother farwell, then went off to find her boyfriend.

She found him sparring with Conner, their shirts off and near the corner of the room. "Kal! Can we talk?" Donna asked, interrupting them as Kaldur knocked Conner down onto his back.

"Ooh! Fatherhood has made you rusty Superbrat." Donna chuckled, giving the clone an amused smirk. "Bite me Wonder Bitch." He growled, standing up.

Kaldur glared at his friend before leaving with his girlfriend.

"Is everything alright?" Kaldur asked. "I love you." She said, quickly. Kaldur's lips formed a smile. "I love you too." He replied. Donna quickly kissed him, moaning as their tongues fought for dominance.

"Hey! Lovebirds!" Conner spoke up. "That's how me and M'gann got Hayleigh!" He cried.

_... And moment ruined._

* * *

><p>"<em>Marry me<em>."

Donna snuggled into Kaldur's bare chest, tracing patterns with her finger. She was taken back by his... Apparent proposal.

"Kaldur..." She sighed.

"How long have we been together?" Kaldur asked. "Two years this November." She mused, snuggling more into his chest.

"So why don't you wish to marry me?" He asked, wrapping his strong arm around her naked form. Donna started kissing her neck. "I never said I wasn't going to marry you." She said between kisses.

Kaldur pulled away, his gray eyes staring into her blue ones with surprise. "I would love to marry you Kaldur'Ahm." She said, kissing him.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Donna. You're pregnant!" Diana said to her sister. Donna's eyes went wide. <em>P-pregnant? She was... Pregnant? Her and Kaldur were going to have a baby?<em> "Sister the Gods have blessed you and Kaldur'Ahm!" Diana smiled.

Donna just sat their staring off into space.

"Uh Donna...? Is everything alright?" Diana asked. "I think she's in shock." Dinah mumbled. "Tell everyone the wedding's off until further notice." Donna said, walking out of the room.

_A baby._

Her and Kaldur were going to have a baby.

She wasn't expecting that to happen for another five years! Now it was going to happen in less then a year.

To be honest, she didn't even know if she wanted this baby.

Of course she did! She was having this baby. What the hell was she thinking! Kaldur would never forgive her if she...

_Donna felt sick._

How should she tell Kaldur? When should she tell him? "Donna? How was your day with Wonder Woman and Black Canary?" Kaldur asked.

"The wedding is off- well postponed." Donna said. "What? Why! The wedding's only in four months!" Kaldur cried, holding her hands.

"Yes and by the time we get married I'll be six months pregnant! And I refuse to be a pregnant bride. We'll still get married, just not when we originally planned." Donna said.

Kaldur's eyes widened. "You're pregnant? Really?" Kaldur asked. Donna nodded. "Dinah said I'm ten weeks along. Due on July 19." She told him. "I'm going to be a father." Kaldur said. Donna nodded.

"If you don't want it, I'll-" Donna was cut off by Kaldur hugging her. "We are having this baby." He told her.

* * *

><p>Everyone was helping Kaldur and Donna move into their two bedroom condo. Well, the boys were. M'gann, Artemis, Kara, and Zatanna were keeping a heavily pregnant Donna company.<p>

Donna and Kaldur had decided to have the baby be a surprise. Only five more weeks and the baby would be here with them.

Of course they weren't the first ones on the team to start a family. Artemis and Wally had a one year old son named Ian while Conner and M'gann's daughter Hayleigh was 18 months old and had more energy then Robin on one of his "coffee highs". The Supermartian baby was driving her poor parents nuts.

"So any names?" Kara asked. "Destiny for a girl. Cayson for a boy. Deep down, I kind of want want both." Donna said, as they watched Conner and Wally carry in the couch.

Hayleigh and Ian ran towards their dad's as fast as their legs would allow. "Oh God!" M'gann and Artemis yelped, grabbing their toddlers before they could get injured.

"That's going to be you and Kaldur in two years." Zatanna chuckled. Donna smiled at a giggling Hayleigh and Ian. "Yeah, I can't wait." She said.

Suddenly her eyes went wide.

"Donna? Are you alright?" Robin asked, putting the box he was carrying down. That's when everyone noticed the wet spot on her capris.

* * *

><p>"Donna, I need you to push." Dinah told her. "I can't! God!" Donna cried, eyes filled with pain.<br>Kaldur could do nothing but hold her hand and it was killing him inside.

"Please Donna! The head and a shoulder are already out! Just one more push and you can see the beautiful miracle you and Kaldur have created together. Now Goddmanit push, Donna Troy!" Dinah snapped.

Donna let out a scream of pain, pushing. Soon her cries were replaced with someone else's, deafening hers.

"It's a girl!"

Destiny. She here. She really was here.

Donna looked up and saw that a dark skinned newborn was placed onto her gut. Her skin was lighter then Kaldur's but darker then Donna's. She had a head full of dark black hair, and Donna just knew her eyes would be silver like her Daddy's.

She was theirs.

Kaldur cut her umbilical cord as Dinah went to clean her up. "Oh. She's beautiful. Kaldur she's so beautiful!" Donna cried.

She was indeed. 


	9. Roy

**As if tings weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 9**

**Pairing: Roy**

_Summary: He was gonna have fun._

* * *

><p>"Jade? What are you doing here?" Roy groaned. When he woke up that morning, he wasn't expecting the assassin, who's brains he'd used to fuck, to be staring at him.<p>

"I left you something in the kitchen. It's very special, so I need you to treat it with love and respect at all costs. Got it "Speedy"?" Jade hissed.

God did Roy hate his old superhero name.

"Is it a puppy?" He smirked, earning a smack. "Just get up! I have to go." She kissed his lips, them disappeared out of the bedroom window.

Roy could've sworn he'd locked that the night before. Ah well...

He sighed, pulling on a pair of sweats over his boxers as he sulked to the kitchen. He was releaved when he saw it wasn't a bomb but kind of a little bit disappointed when he saw it wasn't a puppy.

Oliver never let him have a puppy.

Instead what he found were two bags and a small basket, the top covered by several blankets. A note was placed gently on top of the blankets.

Roy picked it up, reading it in Jade's easily recognizable print.

_'Roy,_

_Her name is Lian. She's the result of our many one night stands. She's better with you then me. So take care of her or I'll cut your balls off._

_Love,_

_Jade'_

Roy's eyes went wide, quickly peeling off the blankets one at a time. That's when he saw it. A sleeping newborn.

She was dressed in a long sleeved sky blue onesie with a small pink flower on the chest, matching pink and white stripped pants, blue socks, and a white lacy bow on her head.

She looked just like Jade.

* * *

>Roy called Ollie and Dinah, and asked them to meet him at the cave at six p.m. sharp. And now, several hours later, that's where Roy found himself, Lian in the baby holder Jade had left for him.<p>She was sleeping- and drooling- against his chest.<p>

Luckily Jade hadn't totally screwed him. She'd left twenty newborn outfits, two things of formula, bottles & pacifiers, and three packets of wipes in the two bags.

And under the blanket Lian had been sleeping on, were at least sixty-five newborn diapers. So he wasn't completely screwed. With one quick sigh, he entered the cave.

"Recognized Speedy. B12."

He didn't even care that the computer had gotten his name wrong. He was too busy secretly enjoying the bomb he was about to drop on GA.

"Hey Ollie, this is Lian. Your granddaughter." He smirked. Ollie replied by keeling over next to Dinah and Bats, now out cold.

_Roy has going to have so much fun with Lian._


	10. YJMentors

**As if tings weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter YJ/Mentors**

**Pairing: Roy**

_Summary: Bats and BC were going down. DOWN!_

* * *

><p>The League members (at least those with sidekicksnieces/clones on the team) really hated Dinah and Batman's idea of giving the team a very important life lesson.

"Why me! Why can't Dinah tell him that!" Clark groaned, as they made their way to the cave. "Because you two are kryptonians! Now get over it!" Dinah snapped.

"All team members report to Cave's hanger immediately." Batman ordered.

Once their, they were surprised to see Martian Manhunter, Superman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Flash, Black Canary, and Batman standing their.

All but the last two looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Your mentors will be spending time with you. They need to have a talk with you." Batman said, as Superman dragged Conner away.

"Awe why does it have to be you?" Conner groaned. "Believe me, I don't want to be here either! And in about three minutes you'll know why!" He snapped.

**-(Aqualad)-**

"Kaldur'Ahm? Please sit." Orin said, standing infront of his apprentice. "Yes my King. Now what is it Batman wanted you to discuss with me?" Kaldur asked.

"... Has anyone ever given you... The talk...?" Orin asked. Kaldur nodded.

"I was given it in school, back before I discovered Atlantis. Back when I thought my name was Jackson Hyde."**(1)** Kaldur said.

Aquaman sighed with relief.

**-(Artemis)-**

Oliver really hated Bats right now. God this was awkward with Roy! It was going to be worst with Artemis!

"GA? Yoohoo! Earth to Ollie!" Artemis said, snapping her fingers. Oliver looked at her. "So what exactly did Batman want you to talk with me about?" Artemis huffed, crossing her arms.

Oliver tugged at his shirt collar, gulping loudly. Finally, he started as best he could.

"When a man and a woman fall in love..."

**-(Kid Flash)-**

Wally just stared at his Uncle, eyes wide and shaking. Barry could only think of one way to show Wally how babies were made.

He showed him _porn_.

"See kid! When you do that, we get dumbasses like the criminals your team and the League fight everyday! So don't have sex without a condom!" Barry said.

Wally felt like he was going to be sick.

**-(Miss Martian)-**

M'gann had never seen her Uncle J'onn seem so... Uncomfortable. He almost looked like he was about to be sick.

"So... I hear you are dating the Superboy?" J'onn said, hands clasped down onto his knees. M'gann nodded slowly, not sure where this was going.

"How... Deep are you into this relationship? Any... Bumps?" J'onn asked. That's when M'gann understood why he was here.

"J'onn, I over heard Mother and some of her older friends talking about it before I came here. I know about sex." She said.

"But do you know how Earth babies are made?" J'onn asked. "Same as us?" She asked. J'onn nodded. "Same as us." He said. She quickly hugged him goodbye, flying away.

"Oh thank Mars!" J'onn sighed with relief.

**-(Superboy)-**

Conner sat in one chair, while Superman sat across from him in another. Neither of them were talking. "Soo... Why are you here exactly?" Conner asked, letting out a low whistle.

"To talk to you." Clark said. "About?" Conner questioned. "Your... hormones. See, when a man and a woman-" Clark began.

Conner's eyes went wide, a look of utter disgust coating his features. He quickly slammed his hands against his ears.

"Gross! Cadmus already taught me that stuff!" He cried, storming out of the room.

**-(Robin)-**

Robin laughed, watching everyone's reactions on the several minutes screens with Batman and Dinah. "I love Wally and Conner's reactions! Too hilarious!" Robin cackled.

He'd never been more relieved to be 13!

**(1) I'm not sure if you guys knew this, but Kaldur's name was originally Jackson Hyde. Then he learned he was an Atlantean and that his real name was Kaldur'Ahm. At least that's how it was in the comics.)**


	11. Artemis

**As if tings weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 11**

**Pairin****g: Artemis**

_Summary: He told her the truth. That made her happy._

* * *

><p>Artemis could vaguely remember a time in her life when everything was okay. When her parents weren't yelling or killing innocent people, and her sister actually gave a damn about her.<p>

The memories were small and half gone, but they were there.

Now her mother couldn't walk. Her sister Jade was gone. And her father was trying to kill her and her friends. Infact, besides her mother, Artemis wasn't involved with anything from her life before the team.

Of course Wally was the only person she'd ever told these secrets. He was her boyfriend, he deserved to know. They told eachother everything.

Except one thing; Artemis still had no idea who shot his dad.

But she understood. That was something he and his mom were going to take to the graves. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even say who did it on his death bed.

"Whatcha doin'?" Wally asked, standing behind her. "Thinking about random stuff." She shrugged, her back pressed against the Cave's couch.

"That's cool." He mumbled, sucking on the exposed skin of her neck. She moaned softly, as Wally began working on the hickie he was going to give her where her neck and shoulder join.

Artemis turned her head, Wally's lips crashing against hers. He jumped over the back of the couch, climbing on top of her. Artemis opened her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Wally's tongue darted inside her mouth, fighting hers for dominance. Suddenly, Artemis stopped, pushing him up off her slightly. "Everything okay?" He questioned.

"Are you ever gonna tell me who killed your dad?" She asked, a small frown forming on her lips. Wally sighed. "I'll make you a deal. You tell me how many people you killed working for your dad, and I'll tell you how many I've killed." Artemis nodded, agreeing.

"47."

"None."

Artemis was surprised. She honestly thought he'd killed his father. "You... You didn't kill your dad?" She asked. Wally shook his head no. "I was going to. Mom beat me to it. I tried to stop her, but only because I wanted to be the one to pull the trigger." He said.

Artemis was happy. Happy that he'd told her without being threatened.


	12. Conner

**As if tings weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 12**

**Pairin****g: Conner**

_Summary: Superboy? Meet Super**GLUE**_

* * *

><p><em>Conner was out for blood<em>. Whoever did this was going down. _DOWN_! He stomped into the kitchen, looking for M'gann. When she saw him, her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. It took every ounce of strength she had _not _to laugh.

"Did you do this?" Conner growled, pointing to the Santa Hat someone had superglued to his head during his sleep. Why would someone even do that? It was April!

She quickly shook her head no, lips pursed together. "I'd blame Wally or Robin." She quickly said. "Can you help me get it off? It's superglued." He groaned. She sighed, morphing her skirt into a pair of jeans, so he couldn't look up her skirt. _Not that she cared but still... _

She flew over to him, placed her foot on his shoulder, grasped the hat between her fists, and _pulled. _

Unfortenetly, she lost her grip, which sent both of them stumbling back; Conner into the couch and M'gann into J'onn, Superman, and Black Canary.

_The hat was still on his head._

"Aah! Get this stupid thing off me!" He roared, frustrated. "Conner, it can't be that bad." Black Canary said. Conner glared at his surrogate mother. With no words leaving his lips, he raised his hand and squeezed the white cotton ball on the end of the hat.

_"Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too. Come on it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you."_

M'gann almost died laughing.


	13. M'gann

**As if tings weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 13**

**Pairin****g: M'gann**

_Summary: J'onn couldn't blame her for hiding it._

* * *

><p>Her and Conner had been hiding it for weeks- months. No one knew. Their friends at school didn't know. Their team didn't know. Hell, the League didn't know and they fucking knew <strong>EVERYTHING<strong>!

No one knew there was a life growing inside of M'gann... No one but Conner.

When it came to Earth's time, she was about eight out of nine months into her very well hidden pregnancy.

But no one knew since she'd hidden her large, bloated abdomen with her shape shifting abilities.

She still went on missions, which Conner disipised. But he kept quiet, in fear that J'onn would take the baby away and send M'gann back to Mars as soon as he had their child- their flesh and blood- in his arms.

The team and Zatanna found themselves in M'gann's bio-ship, headed straight for their next mission in Egypt. Suddenly M'gann felt a sharp and quick pain in her lower abdomen.

The ship jerked quickly, but then continued at it's normal pace. "Miss M? Is everything alright?" Robin asked, concerned about his fellow teammate.

She nodded at the young 13 year old ninja. "Never better." She said, putting on a fake smile.

_'M'gann...? Are you telling the truth? Or did you lie?_' Conner asked, in their private link.

M'gann never got a chance to reply. A burst of liquid came rushing out of her, dripping down her leg.

Her eyes widened, the ship jolting to a stop. All eyes were on the Martian, who's eyes were staring at her lap, jaw hung open in shock.

Off all times for their baby to want to pop out and say "_Hello_!" now was not it!

It was Wally, out of all people, to notice the puddle of water by her feet. "Okay. Either M'gann peed her pants, or she's pregnant and her water broke. Judging by the look on her face, I'm gonna go with the latter." He said.

Everyone gasped, as M'gann landed the ship. She wasn't taking them to Egypt. Not while she was in labor. "Aah!" she hissed, gripping her knees with her hands.

"Alright! Boys, get out! M'gann, can you create a room with a bed?" Artemis asked. M'gann opened the ships hanger, as Zatanna shooed the four boys out of the ship.

M'gann created another room, as Zatanna and Artemis helped her to the bed. 

* * *

><p>"Superboy, it was ill advised for you and Miss Martian to hide the fact that she is with child." Kaldur'Ahm spoke to the Boy of Steel.<p>

"Oh, so the League could take the baby away from us as soon as it took it's first breath and send M'gann back to Mars as soon as a League member had our baby? I don't fucking think so." Conner growled.

"Do you really think the League would do that?" Robin asked. "For most of them, yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if someone suggested that they leave the baby on an astroid." He said.

Before any other words could be spoken, they heard a loud wailing flowing through their ears.

_The baby had been born._

Conner didn't waist another second, before running back on to the ship, as Artemis and Zatanna walked off.

He found M'gann holding a bundle in her arms, her eyes bright with happiness. "Are you and the baby okay?" Conner asked, walking towards her.

He looked at their baby, and was greeted by a blue eyed infant with a head full of thick, curly locks.

"Can I...?" He trailed off, not sure on how to ask if he could hold the fragile life they had created together. "Of course. Sit on the bed, and put your arms the way I have mine." M'gann smiled. 

* * *

><p>When word got out that the Young Justice team hadn't made it to Egypt, their mentors were instantly concerned.<p>

"Bruce? What if something is wrong? What if something happened to M'gann and the others?" J'onn asked.

Batman sighed at the Martian.

"J'onn, you and Clark will track their locations. See what is wrong and bring them back to the cave if you believe they can't complete their mission." He said, dismissing them.

"But-!" Superman cried, not really wanting to see Superboy at that exact moment.

"Go." Batman growled. 

* * *

><p>They found the bio-ship, with Zatanna, Artemis, Kaldur, Wally, and Robin waiting outside the ship. But they didn't see Superboy or M'gann.<p>

"Where is M'gann and Conner?" J'onn asked. The team looked at eachother nervously. "Uh... On the ship..." Robin said.

The two elder League members boarded the ship, headed straight for the back room. They gasped at what they saw. M'gann was laying under the blankets of a bed, with Conner beside her.

And in a small craddle created from the ship, was an infant. J'onn looked at his half asleep niece, and then back to the child she had clearly given birth to.

It was wrapped in a blanket, so the child's gender was unknown for the time being. He took a step closer to the infant, and was met by a force field.

M'gann's energy might have been half gone, but she still had enough to keep anyone and everyone she didn't want near her baby away.

_J'onn couldn't blame her. He stayed away. _

Female Martians were more hormonal and aggressive during the childs first year of life then they were during the months the child grew inside them.

"Conner? Are you the...?" Superman asked. His clone nodded, his lips pursed in a thin line. J'onn sighed. "I shall take everyone home. Clark, get the team back on the ship." 

* * *

><p>The only League member M'gann had allowed anywhere near her infant was Black Canary.<p>

And that was only to see that the child was healthy.

"You, you little munchkin, look just like your daddy. Eyes, hair- everything. Yes! Yes you do! But you have your mommy's nose. Oh, you are so cute!" Dinah cooed, staring at the seven pound infant, dressed only in a diaper and green knit hat.

Outside the Cave's hospital wing, the League was discussing what to do.

"I believe that they should keep it. I know what it's like not being raised by my birth family." Clark said, which surprised everyone. "You say that, yet you won't take Conner?" Diana questioned.

"I am not his father. However, he is that baby's father, whether we all dislike it or not." Clark calmly explained to them. "He's right. They made the baby, they raise the baby." Batman said.

"I just wish I knew why she hid it. From everyone." J'onn sighed.

"According to Conner, they kept quiet in fear of what you and the League would do J'onn." Aqualad spoke.

"What did they believe we would do?" Green Arrow asked. "Take the baby away as soon as it took it's first breath and send M'gann home soon afterwards." Robin said.

"I don't blame them for hiding it." Flash sighed.

Dinah stepped out of the hospital wing. "Where's the baby?" Zatara asked. "Sleeping next to M'gann." Dinah said. "The baby is healthy." "Dinah? What did M'gann have?" J'onn asked. Dinah sighed.

_"She had a baby girl."_


	14. RobinZatnna

**As if things weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 14**

**Pairin****g: Zatanna/Robin**

_Summary: Of course she was grounded..._

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you're no longer "<em>Grounded for Life<em>" Zee." Robin said, sitting beside her on the couch at the cave.

"Thanks. So am I." She said, smiling at the Boy Wonder.

"Soo... What do you wanna do...?" She asked, after a few minutes of silence. An idea suddenly popped into his head, a wicked smile forming on his face.

"Robin, why are you-" she was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. Her brain short circuited. She just sat there as he kissed her. After a moment, she kissed him back.

Her mouth opened up, his tongue slipping inside, exploring every inch and crevice in the young magicians mouth.

They had no idea how long they had been making out. But suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat. They jumped apart from eachother, turning their heads.

_Batman and Zatara were standing there, arms crossed. _

Robin's eyes went wide while Zatanna gulped. "Umm... Hi Dad. How long have you been standing there...?" Zatanna asked, chuckling nervously.

"Zatanna?" He asked. "Yes Daddy?" She spoke sweetly. "_**YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE**_**!**" He shouted, eyes glaring at her and Bird Boy.

"Of course I am, I'm always grouned for life." she sighed


	15. M'gannZatannaArtemis

**As if things weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 14**

**Pairin****g: M'gann/Zatanna/Artemis**

_Summary: It took ten days, but they finally got through to her._

* * *

><p>Everyone knew something was wrong with M'gann. They just did. She was humming. And knitting. But it wasn't what she was doing, it was the fact that J'onn, Batman, and Red Tornado were observing her from afar, as if she was a bomb that was about to blow, but no one knew when, or how badly it was going to be.<p>

"She seems... Happy... She should not be happy. Should she?" J'onn asked. "After what you told her this morning, no. She shouldn't." Batman said.

"Recognized, Superboy. B05. Recognized, Black Canary 07. Recognized, Superman 03." The computer announced.

"Oh not you!" Conner groaned, glaring at the Boy Scout. Superman was about to ignore him, when he noticed the other League members.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Clark asked, as he, Dinah, and Conner walked up to them. "If you received devastating news, would you be happy and smiling?" J'onn asked, glancing at M'gann. "She's humming. And knitting... What'd you do to her?" Conner asked.

"Something bad happened. And she's happy about it." Red Tornado said. "She's not happy. She's in denial." Batman sighed. The three new comers gave the others puzzled looks. "J'onn? What happened?" Dinah asked.

"M'gann's Mother _died_ last night."

* * *

>It'd been two days since M'gann's Mother died, and she still showed no signs of grief. Robin and Kaldur were concerned.<p>"Hey Meg, do you wanna talk about your Mom?" Robin asked. "Because- and don't tell Bats this- I know what it's like to lose a mom. And so does Kaldur. So if you ever wanna talk, let us know." Robin said, him and Aqualad standing infront of the couch where M'gann was reading a book.<p>

M'gann narrowed her amber eyes, closing her book. She stood up, towering over the ninja. Her eyes forming into slits, glowing red. "Get this through your head: _I'm_. _Not_. _**Upset**_!" She snapped, storming off.

_-_

On day five, Black Canary had a therapy session with her, to try and get her to let her grief out. "M'gann, you know it is okay to cry over the loss of your Mother." Dinah told her.

"You cried over the thought of losing your friends and everyone in the League. Why not your own Mother?" She asked. M'gann let out a huff. "BC, I already know you're gonna tell Batman and Uncle J'onn what I'm gonna say, so listen close." M'gann said, standing up.

"I hated my Mom. I hated her more then Conner hates Superman- and that's saying something! I'm glad she's dead! So quit saying that I'm in denial!" She yelled, leaving a shocked Dinah behind.

* * *

>"She really said that!" J'onn cried. Dinah nodded. "Every single word. What did M'gann's Mother do that was so bad anyway?" Dinah asked. It was her, J'onn, and the rest of the League sitting in the conference room, and they were all discussing the death of M'gann's Mom and her odd reaction to it.<p>"Hey, at least she's not acting like she's still alive. She's except the fact that her Mother is gone and that she is never coming back." Wonder Woman said. "I can't believe she said she hated her Mother." J'onn groaned, rubbing his temples.<p>

"I can't imagine anyone saying they were glad their Mom was dead!" Oliver said. "I don't know anyone who would be happy about any family member dying." Barry said. "Does she really hate her Mom more then Conner hates Clark?" Red Tornado asked.

"Her _exact_ words."

* * *

>Two days later, Conner was the next to try to get to M'gann. As they were getting ready to go to bed, Conner tried to casually get her to talk about it.<p>"M'gann, are you sure you're okay?" Conner asked, slipping into his sweat pants. M'gann nodded, morphing into the large gray t-shirt that she slept in every night. "Positive?" He asked. "Yes." She said, as they climbed into bed.<p>

M'gann rolled on to her side, placing her head on his chest. They did this every night. They would wait until RT put himself in sleep mode for the night, then Conner would sneak into M'gann's room with her. They would usually mess around a bit, before falling asleep.

But tonight, they were just talking. "Why don't you want to talk about your Mom?" He asked. M'gann sighed. "Please Conner. Not tonight." She begged. Conner let out a huff. "Why? What was so bad about her?" He pushed.

M'gann rolled over on to his chest, holding his face in her hands. "My mom was the worst mother ever. Superman is a better parent then she was, and he ran screaming for the hills as soon as you said hi. Now drop the subject." She said, kissing him. Conner wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back.

* * *

><em>It took ten days, but it was finally Artemis and Zatanna that got through to M'gann.<em>

"Okay! You know what! You're gonna tell us why you don't give a flying shit about your mom! Now!" Artemis yelled, as her and Zatanna shoved M'gann into her room, locking the door. "Now M'gann M'orzz! NOW!" Artemis snapped.

"Do you know why I hate my mother! I'll tell you! She was the worst mother EVER! The only time she ever cared about ANY of her children was when she was pregnant or breast feeding! Then she'd hand us over to a nanny!" She cried.

"I had a closer mother-daughter bond with my nanny then the woman who gave birth to me! And good God she was the biggest whore on Mars! She slept with EVERYONE! I'm not even sure if my dad is really my dad!" She snapped.

"And you wanna know what she would do with me and all of my 12 sisters! If we were over her perfect weight of 106 pounds, she would starve us until we were! And if we even glanced at a boy that wasn't family, she would slap us. Right then and there!" M'gann roared.

"I hated her! I hated her!" M'gann yelled, standing on her bed and glaring at them. Then, all of sudden, she snapped. She fell to her knees, tears falling freely down her cheeks. Zatanna walled towards her, hugging her tightly.

_M'gann continued to sob into her shirt._


	16. JadeRoy

**As if things weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 16**

**Pairin****g: Roy/Jade**

_Summary: She felt like a masochist._

* * *

><p><strong>(This is for a Forum Topic: <em>Not a challenge but a buffet<em>.)**

It is a terrible, painstaking feeling that you could only get when you were so madly in love that whenever you think about that person, the tears come to your eyes and a tight, constricting feeling grips at your chest.

_It's so awful that it's lovely._

She had become so accustomed to it that she was sure that she was a masochist.

Around her index finger her hair was twirled, and dreamy sighs are escaping her parted lips as she stared out of her bedroom window, enjoying the sight of the fresh snow falling slowly off near frozen branches.

In her mind, the only thing that would make the tranquil scene perfect was if he were here, with her, watching the tiny, pure white flakes drift downwards, steadily accumulating into the thick blanket that now coated the tiny green blades that fought to be seen.

It would only take an hour before it was completely gone, replaced temporarily by the seasonal intruder.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it baby?"

Silence answered the lingering question. It was alright though, she had become accustomed to it ages ago.

"Jade." He sighed, calmly ordering her for an answer to his question. She had her back to him, her tanned flesh barely covered by the thin gray t-shirt of his she wore.

The one that was nearly three times too big for her.

He sat beside her on the bed, the bed squeaking out it's ignored disagreement of the extra weight it was forced to hold. His strong, calloused fingers absent mindedly traced patterns on the naked skin of her thigh.

"Where were you Roy?"

He sighed. He didn't want to give an answer to her question, just like she hadn't with his. But he knew what she was capable of doing when she didn't get answers. "I was working. Not as Red Arrow or Speedy- but as Roy." he mumbled. His hand had currently found a temporary home atop her knee.

"Sure you were." She snorted, as they continued to watch the snow fall sluggishly to the ground below it.

_And for a moment- granted a small moment, but still a moment- everything in the world was calm._


	17. ConnerM'gann

**As if things weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 17**

**Pairin****g: M'gann/Conner/(Little bit of Wolf & BC)**

_Summary: Wally just had to teach. Wolf fetch, didn't he?_

* * *

><p>"Uncle J'onn's gonna kill us!" M'gann screamed in her head, bolting into her bathroom and locking the door.<p>

She pulled down her skirt and peed on the pregnancy test that, in five minutes, would reveal her and Conner's fate.

When she left her bathroom, Conner was waiting for her in her room, Wolf only a few feet behind him. "So what's it say?" "I don't know. I just got done peeing. I don't think I can read it."M'gann said, looking etremely freaked out.

It wasn't even three days ago when J'onn told them** _not_ **to get pregnant.

"Here. Let me see it." Conner said. When M'gann tossed the test, Conner missed. The test was then caught by Wolf, mid air, who then decided to bolt the hell out of there.

M'gann shrieked, as they ran after the genetically altered wolf. "I'm gonna kill Wally!" Conner growled. "Why?" "He taught Wolf how to play fetch! A very screwed up version of fetch!" He snapped, as they turned the corner.

Since she wasn't feeling well, M'gann lagged behind, as Conner ran ahead. But a few minutes later, Conner came running back towards her. "Abort! Abort!" He hissed. "What-why?" She asked, puzzled.

"Wolf ran into the debriefing room with Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado!"

With eyes wide, she joined him the fuck out of there, praying no one would see the tiny white and purple stick poking out of Wolf's mouth.

* * *

><p>Black Canary found Conner and M'gann, starring at the blank t.v. screen. She walked infront of them, stopping.<p>

"You," She pointed to M'gann, "Are not pregnant. So be happy. You," She said, this time pointing to Conner. "Are gonna start using condoms so she stays that way. Do I make myself clear?" Dinah asked sternly.

"Yes ma'am." They said.

And with that, Dinah took out the negative pregnancy test, tossed it to M'gann, and left the room without saying another word.


	18. Raven

**As if things weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 18**

**Pairin****g: Raven**

_Summary: She was going to be interesting._

* * *

><p>Batman entered the Cave with J'onn and Superman, surprising the Young Justice team. <em>'Do you think they know about us...?<em>' Conner asked his girlfriend. Maybe that's why his "parent" and her Uncle where there.

M'gann shrugged, as Batman turned to the computer, typing something in.

"_**Acessess Granted. Raven A13. Authorization Batman 02**_." The computer announced.

Through the Zeta Tubes, stepped a pale skinned girl entered the Cave's hanger.

She wore a black long sleeved leotard, a dark royal blue cloak and matching ankle boots. She wore black, fingerless leather gloves, and thin stockings covered her legs.

She had mid-neck length purple hair with matching eyes, and a small red diamond placed in the middle of her forehead.

"Guys, _this is Raven_; your new teammate." Superman said. "Cool, another girl. Names Wally." He flirted, running up to the new girl now known as Raven- only to slam into a black force field.

He flew back to his old spot between Artemis and Robin. "Real smooth." His girlfriend snorted, rolling her eyes.

"_Sorry_." She mumbled softly.

"My name is Kaldur'Ahm. That is M'gann, Artemis, Robin, Conner, Donna, and Zatanna. And you have already met Wally." The leader spoke, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you." She said, grasping his hand.

"So what are you powers? Er- besides those force fields." Artermis asked. "Those weren't exactly force fields." Raven said. "My powers are basically black energy. I can create force fields with them, along with grab random objects and throw them." She said.

"Sort of like Miss M and her teleknesis." Robin commented. "I'm also a telepath and an empath." She added. "What's an empath?" Conner asked. "In simpler terms? I can tell if you're happy or sad without asking you." She said.

"Gives us an example!" Donna begged. Raven nodded, staring at the team intently. After a moment, she rolled her violet eyes.

She pointed to Zatanna and Robin. "_Couple_."

M'gann and Conner. "_Couple_."

_'They know about us know_!' M'gann groaned, glancing at a shocked J'onn.

Wally and Artemis. "_Couple_."

When she got to Donna and Kaldur, she snorted, a smirk on her face. "_Might as well be a couple_."

Superman leaned over to Batman. "_I thought this was a covert opps team- not eHarmony_!" He whispered. The Dark Knight scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Believe me Kal, so did I."

Everyone gaped at the newbie. The same thing was on each and everyones mind:

This was going to be interesting- _she_ was going to be interesting.

_**(The revisment was inspired by...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Candi711!**_

_**Give the girl (I hope she's a girl. If not, [s]he needs a new username) a round of applause. Or applesauce- whichever you guys prefer. Applause and applesauce kinda sound and spell the same.**_

_**Now for the most important question EVER!**_

_**Who should be the pairing for Chapter 19 and the next...**_

_**Um...**_

_**Uh...**_

_**Er...**_

_**6 or 31 or 56 or 81 chapters? I haven't decided if this is gonna have 25, 50, 75, or 100 chapters. You guys decide!)**_


	19. ArtemisWally

**As if things weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 19**

**Pairin****g: Wally/Artemis**

_Summary: Bitch Baby Tears_

* * *

><p><em>"Wally- we need to talk."<em>

Wally felt a stab of pain in his heart. He knew that their relationship was too good to be true! He was surprised it had lasted as long as it had!

He stood infront of her in the Cave's living room, his poker turned on full blast. Artemis looked... Scared? _No_. She couldn't be scared. Wally had only seen her cry... _Once_ _or_ _twice_in the seven months they'd been dating.

"What do you wanna talk about?" He gulped. Artemis sighed.

M'gann and Conner were in the kitchen, pretending to feed their three month old daughter Hayleigh as they listened in on Wally getting dumped.

"_I'm pregnant_."

_... Or so they thought they were..._

Wally blinked _once_... _Twice_... _Three_times before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he was passed out of the hard wood floor.

"Gah! Wally!" Artemis yelped, trying to wake him up. "Awe! I wanted to see him cry bitch baby tears!" Conner groaned. The two girls blinked at the clone with confusion.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "_He's your baby's father not mine_." she scoffed.

* * *

><p>Wally stared at Hayleigh from the couch as she sat in her swing, her blue eyes glued to the tv, which was playing "Blue's Clues" for the young infant.<p>

in about eight months, this would be him and Artemis.

Sleepless nights, dirty diapers, and a screaming child that can't decide what the fuck it wants half the time.

_Wait_-

There was no guarantee their baby was going to be just like Hayleigh!

Wally groaned. Then he looked on the bright side. He could always practice on baby Maddie. She would almost be a year old when him and Artemis's baby came and joined them in the world.

"Wally! Run! GA and Roy are here and they look pissed!" Conner hissed, scooping up Hayleigh and making a mad dash for him and M'gann's room to avoid the cross fires.

_Awe shit...! Why did Roy and Artemis have to get along!_

Wally got up and ran, not knowing where the male archers where and not really caring. "Get out here you son of a bitch! That's my protégé you screwed around with!" Oliver screamed. "C'mon and fight like a man Wallace!" Roy yelled.

_This was going to be a long nine months..._


	20. J'onnConner

**As if things weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 20**

**Pairing- J'onn/Conner**

**Summary- **_J'onn has a talk with Conner._

* * *

>J'onn entered the Cave without saying a word. He just walked into the Cave to the living room, grabbed Superboy by his ear, and dragged him off.<p>"<em>Ow<em>!" He yelped out of surprise.

"_Bye Conner! Bye Uncle J'onn! Don't kill him- I enjoy his company_!" M'gann hollered, waving goodbye, then going back to her book.

Conner soon found himself in a coffee shop, his girlfriend's legal guardian now as a tall African American male. They sat down and waited for a waitress to take their order.

"Why exactly are we here John?" Conner sighed, leaning back and crossing his arms. J'onn did the same thing, a scowl on his face.

"I would like to talk to you." He stated simply. "About...?" He asked. "My niece." He growled. Conner frowned. J'onn was going to kill him. Or worst- make them break up.

He'd rather die, atleast he'd still be with the girl he loved and wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

"Okay. What about Meg?" Conner asked. "How long exactly have you and Megan been dating?" J'onn asked him.

"Six months. Give or take a week or two. It happened while we were in Belle Reve." Conner shrugged. "And who initiated the relationship?" J'onn asked.

_**What**_?

"Excuse me?" Conner cried. "Who asked who out?" J'onn sighed, asking his question a second time, this time with simpler wording.

"_Oh_. _Uh_... Neither actually. We never really asked the other out. I kissed her, and we just never really stopped." Conner explained.

"And I know that you two are..." J'onn trailed off as Conner's neck, face, and ears turned a bright red. "_Umm_..." Conner trailed off, chuckling nervously.

"My point is, don't hurt my niece." J'onn said. "John? Why would I hurt one of the best things in my life?" Conner asked, raising an eyebrow.

J'onn smiled. "Good. Now let's order." He said.

* * *

>Conner was back home at the Cave by the time M'gann was finished with her book. "Oh good. He didn't kill you!" She smiled. "Yeah." Conner nodded.<p>"So where'd you go?" She asked, as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Out for coffee." He said, kissing her neck.<p>

"... He threatened you, didn't he?" M'gann sighed.

"_Yup_."

"_Figures_."


	21. SuperboySuperman

**As if things weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 20**

**Pairing- Superboy/Superman**

**Summary- **_If I'm ever like that, kill me._

* * *

><p>While Robin and Kaldur helped M'gann cook lunch, Wally, Conner, and Artemis were watching the news.<p>

_But everyone tensed when Superman appeared on the screen_.

They silently watched the clone, as he stared at the his genetic parent on the large flat screen television.

When the segment ended, all eyes were on the Superboy.

"You know, I just realized something." He said, standing up to get a soda from the fridge. "What's that?" M'gann asked. He chugged half of the Coca-Cola before he continued.

"_I am cloned from a man, who wears a pair of bright red tighty whities on the outside of his pants. In public_." He said.

"_If I ever wear anything like that, **KILL** me_!"

Every blinked for a moment, before falling to the floor laughing. 


	22. ArtemisKF

**As if things weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 22**

**Pairing- Artemis/KF**

**Summary- **_"__Thanks. For caring."_

* * *

><p>*Set right after they woke up from FailSafe.* <p>

* * *

><p><em>She couldn't believe it.<em>

_She had been in a coma_. _An actual coma_. Oh course she knew it wasn't M'gann's fault. It wasn't her fault she mentally snapped.

While Artemis was in her coma, she heard them. She heard everything. She heard them sobbing. She heard... She heard _Wally_. She heard him hoping- _praying_- that she was still alive.

_And when they woke up, she saw the look on his face when J'onn mentioned her name_.

Conner had taken M'gann back to her room, so she could cry in peace, and Kaldur and Robin went to chug as much coffee and water as they could.

Leaving Artemis and Kid Flash by themselves.

The silence they sat in was so... _Uncomfortable_. It was almost painful. Neither of them could look at eachother, let alone start a conversation.

"_I heard everything_." She sighed.

"What?" He asked, looking up.

"I heard everything. I heard you saying you were gonna murder all of those aliens and get me back. How you were convinced that I was still alive, and that you yelled at Robin when he told you I was gone." She mumbled.

"_I heard it all_."

"Artemis I..." He trailed off as she got up, not knowing what else to say. She stood infront of him, and before he could say anything, he felt something soft and warm against his cheek.

_She kissed him_.

"_Thanks. For caring_." She said, smiling at him. "Um, you're welcome." He stammered. He watched silently as she went through the Zeta Tubes and home.

"_**Recognized Artemis. B07**_."


	23. YJ

**As if things weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 23**

**Pairing- YJ**

**Summary- **_Five Things About Each of the Young Justice Team Members_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Please note that about... Oh... One to two thirds of this stuff I made up. And for the stuff I didn't make up, I found on Wiki. Or from the show. I also don't read the comics related to the actual show. Want to, but I don't know where to look. So, keep that in mind.)<strong>_

_**Conner**_:

**1)** He is secretly glad Superman doesn't claim him. Just don't tell anyone. Especially M'gann and Robin. And Black Canary- _especially Black Canary_.

***2)** He knows that Batman thinks he's the Mole.

**3)** He would never admit it to anyone at school, especially Mal Duncan, but M'gann was his first. And if he has any say about it, she'd be his last.

**4)** He is one "_Megalicious_" and/or "_Green Cheeks_" away from breaking both of Wally's legs.

**5)** Before, he was scared of kids. But after holding that lost little boy, who's Mom and Dad had disappeared, he found himself looking forward to fatherhood.

**-**

**_Kaldur_**:

**1)** He hates his birthday, because the day of his birth was the last time he ever saw his Mother.

**2)** After watching Tula and Garth interact as a couple, he is glad that he was _not_ the one who won Tula's heart.

**3)** His father is Black Manta. Not one of his men.

**4)** Queen Mera kidnapped him shortly after his birth. It was the best and worst thing anyone has ever done for him.

**5)** He wonders what his life would be like if he had stayed with his birth parents.

**-**

_**Artemis**_:

**1)** Besides her bow and arrows, her hair is the only thing in her life that has remained the same.

**2)** Only Robin knows who her Dad is, and only because of his stalker ninja skills.

**3)** She likes Wally. No- she's _in love_ with him.

**4)** Wally is _3 months, 3 weeks, and 3 days_ older than her. She only knows this because that's how long he bragged about it between their 16th birthdays.

**5)** Roy is family. Whether it be because he's "_Uncle_" Ollie's "_son_" or her niece Lian's father. He is family. And he will stay family. Even if they both _hate_ it.

-

M'gann:

**1)** After everything that's happened between her and and the archer, Artemis still treats her better then most of her sisters and brothers back on Mars.

**2)** Her favorite thing to sleep in is Superboy's t-shirt. _Nothing but his t-shirt_.

**3)** Out of her parents 30 children, M'gann is number 26.

**4)** Half of her sisters hate her, because of her individuality.

**5)** She is the 11th born daughter to K'tarria M'orrz, a White Martian female, and Ma'alefa'ak J'onnz, the presumed dead twin brother of the Martian Manhunter.

**-**

_**Wally**_:

**1)** His Father hates him and his Mom ignores him.

**2)** He is thankful for his accelerated healing- he would've never survived his Dad's drunken beatings without it.

**3)** He could actually get away with saying Barry and Iris are his parents. He sure as hell looks like them.

**4)** He knows Robin's secret identity.

**5)** Artemis's is his Spitfire, whether he wants her to or not.

**-**

_**Zatanna**_:

**1)** She is a Homo Magi, a species of human that uses magic.

**2)** No one, not even her Dad, has seen her Mom in over a decade.

**3)** She looks just like Sindella. Except for her hair color, she was her Dad's hair color.

**4)** She thinks Robin's the cutest thing next to puppies. _Nothing_ is cuter then puppies. _Except maybe kittens..._

**5)** Catching Conner and M'gann making out is _gross_. Catching Wally and Artemis making out is _grosser_.

**-**

_**Robin:**_

**1)** He only has one surviving family member- a paralyzed, comatose Uncle.

**2)** He started laughing when the silent hero work became to creepy for him.

**3)** Wally is not his best friend- _he is his brother_.

**4)** He doesn't get why "_Dick_" is a nickname for "_Richard_". It's a name for a body part, not a boy.

***5)** He finds it hilarious that he knew Superboy and M'gann were dating almost three months before Batman knew, and the Dark Knight watched a video of them making out. (Of course J'onn saying that it was a "game" on Mars didn't help.)

* * *

><strong><em>-The * relate to episodes, whether they have aired (in English) or not. Think of them as Spoilers. Gotta love dem spoilers huh?-<em>**


	24. Spitfire

**As if things weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 24**

**Pairing- YJ**

**Summary- _Izzabella & Rudolph_**

* * *

><p>"Why am I pulling this arrow out of your ass again?" Artemis asked.<p>

Her and Wally were in the Cave's medical room. Wally, still in his Kid Flash costume, was laying stomach down on the med cot, with Artemis beside him.

With one of her arrows sticking out of his butt.

"If I ask Megan, both you amd Conner will kill me. Conner will do a lot more damage then the actual arrow, Kaldur is still unconscious, there's no way in hell am I asking Rob to pull _anything_ out of my ass- ever! And the League makes it feel too pedophile-ish." Wally explained.

"My mom will being sobbing over her poor baby's "_tushy-wushy_" so it's your job to pull your arrow out of your boyfriend's ass." He smirked.

Artemis sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're lucky this was a regular arrow and not an exploding one." She said. She knew she hadto distract him, there was no way he'd allow her to pull the arrow out any other way.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Too bad we won't be able to have sex for the next three weeks..." Artemis sighed. "What! Why!" Wally yelped. There was no way that that was true. No way!

"Canary said you can't sit down for three weeks. That eliminates about 1/3 of the positions we actually like." She said.

"_Damn_... Hey- when are you gonna pull that arrow out _Izzabella_?" He asked. Her eyes turned to slits, and she forcefully yanked the arrow out.

"Oww! The hell was that for!" He screamed.

"Don't call me by my middle name _Rudolph_!" She snapped, storming out of the room. Wally stared at her, only one thing going threw his mind.

He wasn't getting laid for a long long time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Personally, I kinda like Izzabella as Arty's middle name. So far I've heard Lauren, Nicole, Lynn, etc. But idk, I just like Izzabella.<strong>_


	25. One will Rise One will Fall One will Die

**As if things weren't awkward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 25**

**Pairing- NA**

**Summary- _One will Rise; One will Fall; One will Die._**

* * *

><p><em>Her name was Rose Leanne West.<em>

She was born on _October 27, 2012_ at _2:17 a.m_. She weighed _seven pounds_ even, and was _20 inches_long.

In Artemis and Wally's eyes, she was _perfect_.

She was _talking_ by _four_ months, _crawling_ by _six_ months, and _walking_ by the time she was just barely _nine_months old.

"_She's smart; just like her Daddy_." Wally had mused once, drinking a cup of coffee one morning, hoping to wake himself up.

When she was _only_ 29 months old, she watched as one of her parents _most trusted friends_ stabbed her Mother in the _gut_ with a _six inch blade_, right in their living room, while her Dad was away on a League mission.

And as Artemis laid on the living room floor, her scarlet blood pooling out onto the hard wood floor, she watched as her father- _Sporstmaster, who had been there too_- grabbed her _angel_, her _precious_ _baby girl_, up by her firey locks.

She could see tears in her steel gray eyes, her wails becoming deafening.

Lawrence Crock, with his Granddaughter now in his possession, his new... _Protégé_, if that's what you could call Rose.

He turned to the man who had stabbed his daughter, who was now _dead_, an evil smile on his face.

"Good job... _Kaldur'Ahm_."

"Pleasure doing business with you, _Lawrence_." He sneered, as they left the small home, before Wally could get home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I believe that this is why we haven't seen Artemis, Kaldur, or Wally.<strong>_

_**Wally became the Flash, Kaldur'Ahm followed in his biological Father's- Black Manta- footsteps, thus killing Artemis.**_

_**Rose was just a little add-on. **_

_**I wouldn't be surprised if Kaldur did kill Artemis, and then Sportsmaster took any children Artemis might've had with her. **_

_**So yeah, that's my prediction for the whole "One will Rise(Wally); One will Fall(Kaldur); One will Die(Artemis)" hoopla. **_


	26. Paula

**As if things weren't awkward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 26**

**Pairing- Paula**

**Summary- _She finds out that she is pregnant a month after going to prision._**

* * *

><p>She finds out that she is <em>pregnant<em> a month after going to _prison_.

She is, _to say the very least_, in _denial_. She isn't shocked that she's pregnant- _no_. Paula's amazed that the baby even _survived_ her accident. She was _shot_. There was a lot of bleeding. _Baby number three should've died_.

_But baby number three is still alive_.

_Alive_. Growing _inside_ of her.

Growing _bigger_. Growing _stronger_.

The prison doctors say she is nine weeks along. Due in _August_. They ask Paula if she wants to tell the _Father_, her _husband_.

She tells them _no_.

He'll find out _when_ he _visits_ her.

_Lawrence never does_.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_A son_.

They're going to have a _son_. A precious baby _boy_. Artemis and Jade are going to get a baby _brother_.

But they're _not_. Paula has a _plan_.

She's giving her son up. She's giving him away to a family who wants a baby. If Lawrence ever finds out that she was pregnant while she was in jail, Paula will tell him that he was born _sleeping_.

If he asks why she never told him, she'll say she wanted it to be a surprise.

_They're birthdays are only a week apart anyway_.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

She's thirty-five weeks today. Her boy is growing stronger each and every day. She even has a name picked out for him, for her son.

_Joshua_.

_Joshua Lawrence Crock_.

She doesn't know _why_ he's making his middle name his Father's name. Lawrence doesn't know- _will never know_- that Joshua even exists.

Since she is paralyzed, she is going to have to get a _c-section_ in three weeks. She'll get an hour or two to say goodbye to Joshua, before she'll ask the nurses or doctors to take him away, and call a social worker saying she wants to put the baby up for adoption.

Then, after a few more days, she'll go back to her cell, and _never_ think about Joshua _again_.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Joshua is born on _July 25, 2005_.

He is a big boy- just three ounces short of _nine_ pounds. She has the chubbiest cheeks Paula has ever seen, and eyes darker then Lawrence's.

He has so little hair, that his poor Mother can't tell if Joshua is blonde or bald.

He is _perfect_. Just like his older sisters, Joshua is _perfect_.

Paula eventually says goodbye to Joshua, not wanting to know who will recieve her precious son, or what they rename him.

She might have given birth to him, but she is no longer _his_ Mother.

F_ive years after his birth, she is reunited with Artemis._


	27. Supermartian

**As if things weren't awkward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 27**

**Pairing- Superboy/Bart**

**Summary- _This (and the next few chapters) are based of of Tumblr's YJ headcanons._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>162. When Bart introduced himself to Conner, he noticed that he was distracted and not really looking at him. Bart turned around and saw M'gann and La'gaan walking by together, hand in hand. Bart turned back to Conner and very quietly told him not to give up just yet. People always have a way of coming back to us when the time is right. Before Conner could reply, Bart had already zipped away.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Bart was excited. <em>

He was finally going to meet a (_chronologically/internally_) younger Superboy. As soon as he seen the clone, he raced towards him, a giant grin on his face.

"_Hi_! _I'm Bart Allen_, _the Flash's grandson from the future_! _You must be Super_... _Boy_...?" Bart's excited tone of voice soon died down when he realized something.

Conner _wasn't _paying attention to him.

Instead, he was watching Lagoon Boy and M'gann walking towards the Zeta Tubes, holding hands.

_Ah_. That explains a lot, _actually_.

In this time, the Martian and Kryptonian _weren't together_ like they were five years early. But in Bart's time, they were _together_ and in _love_. They were happy, _despite _what the World's future would be like.

_Hell_, some of Bart and his family's _closest and most trusted_ friends and allies in _his_ time were _their _children and grandchildren!

"Hey Conner? _Don't give up; it takes time, but the people you care about the most will always come back to you in the end_." Bart informed him.

Superboy raised an eyebrow up in confusion at the future speedster. But before he could reply, Bart was _gone_.


	28. WallyArtemisBart

**As if things weren't awkward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 28**

**Pairing- Wally/Artemis/Little bit of Bart**

**Summary- _This (and the next few chapters) are based of of Tumblr's YJ headcanons._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>174. Wally is afraid of what Bart may know about his and Artemis' relationship in the future. He does NOT want any spoilers ruining his life.<br>_**

* * *

><p>"<em>So Wally? When are you gonna have Bart meet Ar<em>-"

"_Not going to happen, Dick_."

* * *

><p>"<em>So Wally, has Artemis meet Bar<em>-"

"_Nope. And she never will Meg_."

* * *

><p>"Okay kid, why don't you want Artemis to meet Bart <em>or<em> vice versa?" Barry asked, crossing his arms and staring at his _nephew/ex protégé_.

Wally groaned. "I'm scared to death of his "_spoilers_"! I don't want him to accidentally blab something I don't want to hear! What if he has _no idea _who Artemis is, and asks where some other chick I've never met is?" He frowned, throwing his arms up in the air.

Neither of them heard Bart enter the room, until the little _twerp_ (_Wally's opinion_) spoke up.

"Hey cuz! _When_ am I gonna meet _Artemis_? I want to see what she looks like _before_ she gets knocked up with your _speedster spawn_!" He hollered, grinning.  
><strong><em><br>_**


	29. BartTeam

**As if things weren't awkward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 29**

**Pairing- Bart**

**Summary- _This (and the next few chapters) are based of of Tumblr's YJ headcanons._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>149. Bart Allen is just as big a fan of The Team as the viewers are. Bart actually has his favorite teammates and couples based on what he knows about them from history and it frustrates him that he can't just say anything about said couples without screwing up the timeline.<em>**

* * *

><p>There were two things that Bart <em>loved <em>about being in the past.

_**1**_. _He got to meet his Grandfather_.  
><em><strong>2<strong>_. _This time was much better then his own_.

There were two things that Bart _hated _about being in the past.

_**1**_. _Wally hated him_.  
><em><strong>2<strong>_. _He couldn't tell everyone anything and everything about their futures_.

He wanted to so _desperately_, too!

He wants to tell them that Conner and M'gann get back together and have _six children_, and how their youngest two kids-_ Matt and Abbie_- and their oldest two granddaughters- _Samantha and Amy_- were his _closest_friends.

Bart wants to tell them about all _five_ of Artemis and Wally's kids, how their oldest son ends up _marrying_ Conner and M'gann's second oldest daughter (_resulting in Amy and her baby brother Elliot_), and how their marriage _ends_ when Artemis dies in an explosion with _Robin_, _Rocket_, and _Wonder Girl_ after being together _39 years._

He wants to tell them how Dick and Zatanna end up falling in love _again_, and how not only is their youngest daughter, _Giovanna_ (_nick-named_ "_Gia_") his _best friend_, but also his _girlfriend_, and the girl he was pretty sure he was going to end up _marrying_ if they were both even still _alive_in ten years.

Bart wants to talk about Batman's son, _Damian Wayne_ and Tim's relationship with _Stephanie Brown_ and how Babs would become _paralyzed_ after a horrible and brutal accident caused by the _Joker_.

He wants to tell them, that when Kaldur'Ahm _dies _twelve years from now, that he died fighting _with_ them and not _against _them.

But he _won't_.

Announcing any one of these events will seriously _crash the mode_.

And as much as Bart _wants to_, there are some things in the _Future_ he wants to remain the _same_.**  
><em><br>_**


	30. RobinWallyArtemis

**As if things weren't awkward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 30**

**Pairing- Robin/Wally/Artemis**

**Summary- _This (and the next few chapters) are based of of Tumblr's YJ headcanons._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>154. The team used to have movie nights, which usually turned into watch-Wally-and-Artemis-argue-about-what-movie-to-watch nights that would only be resolved by Robin picking an entirely different movie (more often than not being a Disney movie) and telling them to get a room.<strong>_  
><p>

* * *

><em>Movie Night. <em>

The Team's _favorite night_ of the week. But it _wasn't_ the movie that entertained them each Saturday night. _No_. It was Wally and Artemis _arguing_ over _what movie_ that they should all watch that truely entertained them.

Tonight, _like clock work_, they were arguing.

"_Hunger Games_!" Artemis cried, fists clentched.

"_Hunger Games_? Isn't that just a wannabe "_Twilight_"? Let's watch _Star Wars_!" Wally snapped.

"_Hunger Games_ is _not_ about _vampires_! And last time we watch _Star Wars_ _everyone but_ you, Robin, and Raquel _fell asleep_! We're watching _Hunger Games_!" Artemis hollered.

"Star Wars!"

"_Hunger Games_!"

"_Star Wars_!"

"_Hunger Games_!"

"_Can_ I make a _suggestion_-?"

"_**No**_!" They both yelled, cutting off Zatanna, who leaned back, slightly terrified of her friends.

"_Star Wars_!"

"_Hunger Games_!"

"_Star Wars_!"

"_Hunger Games_!"

"Oh get a damn room already!" Robin groaned. "We're watching _Toy Story 2_!" He informed them, pressing "_**PLAY**_" on the DVD that was already in the player.

The archer and speedster said nothing. They just sat back down in their seats, ate popcorn, and watched the movie in silence.


	31. Waltermis

**As if things weren't awkward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 31**

**Pairing- Wally/Artemis**

**Summary- _This (and the next few chapters) are based of of Tumblr's YJ headcanons._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>135. When Artemis and Wally finally got tired of people pestering them about why they were leaving the team, they decided to tell everyone they were becoming career strippers, just to stop the questions.<br>_**

* * *

><p><em>"Why are you quitting?"<em>

"Huh? Why Artemis! Why Wally? Why!"

"Answer us dammit!"

"Now!"

"WE DECIDED TO BECOME CAREER STRIPPERS! SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Can we watch?"

"NO!"

**_-Yeah, this is short._**

Sorry the last few have been Bart centered. He's just so cute!

I've never seen an animated form of him before! I don't even think there IS one before the YJ version!

The last few chaps have been headcannons from Tumblr.-


	32. Wally x Artemis

**As if things weren't awkward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 32**

**Pairing- Wally/Artemis**

**Summary- _**Based on Headcanon #254 of YoungJustice-HeadCanons on Tumblr**_**_._

* * *

><p>Artemis couldn't say that she was, entirely<em> surprised <em>that this had happened_._

During the last few weeks that they had together, her and Wally had hardly left their bedroom- _wanting to make the most of it, _since_ neither _of them knew how long it would be before they got to see eachother_._

They had no idea whether their kiss in the warehouse would be their last kiss for six _weeks or six _months.__

None of them had any idea in the beginning.

_None._

They realized it _too late._

By the time _any _sign showed up_, _Artemis was already_ _deep __undercover__. __Her and Kaldur'Ahm were so close to finding who the Light's new__ "_Partner" ___was, that when they did figure it out, they had no clue _what_ to do____.____

Artemis was _pregnant._

Her and Wally were going to be a _family._

* * *

><p>"Are you… <em>Positive <em>about this_…?" _Kaldur asked, as they sat in his room, the door locked_. "_Pretty sure. In two weeks I'll have missed my third period__. _Damn. ___Guess it___ _wasn't ____sea sickness____, _huh?" _____Artemis sighed, trying_____- _and failing- ______at making a joke of the situation.

After being together over five years, Wally certainly had rubbed off on her.

No wonder they were expecting…

"What do we do now? Do we continue on, or do we blow our cover to ensure your safety, both you and the-" She cuts him off. "Shut up. I _don't_ want to think about it. I'll probably _miscarry _anyway_…" _Artemis sighed_. "_I… I'm not even sure if I_ _want __Wally to know__." __She added, looking down at her black combat boots, as the nearly blended in with the dark gray metal that made up Kaldur's bedroom floor__.__

"But _why? He is the _Father. __A Father should__ know __if he has a child__- __whether the child has taken it's first breath of air or__ _not." Kaldur told her.___

Artemis shrugged, standing up. "Like I said;_ I'll probably just loose it anyway_." She reminded him, before leaving his room.

* * *

><p>She doesn't<em> loose <em>the baby.

Since she is still _convinced _that she_ will _miscarry_, _Artemis doesn't seem interested in any of her secret, _middle-of-the-night_ ultra sound appointments with Kaldur.

"Do you wish to know what you are having?" He asks her with a small smile on her face.

According to the math and the baby's measurements, Artemis is at _18 weeks and two days-_ just a little_ _less __then half way through with her pregnancy.

"Doesn't bother me either way." She shrugs. Kaldur sighs, but tells his friend what she is having _anyway._

"It is a _girl."_

Her eyes widen, as she stares at the picture of her baby on the small screen_. _Did… __Did she hear him__ _right? ___Was it really a___ _girl? ____Where her and Wally really going to have a____ _daughter?_____

"_Are… _Are you_ _sure, Kaldur'Ahm?" __She gasps, her eyes wide.

"Yes. I _am _sure_."_

* * *

><p>Less then a month later, their mission is over, and Kaldur and Artemis come out from being deep undercover.<p>

Everyone wishes to speak to Artemis. To hug her, and tell her that they are sorelieved to discover that she is alive and well. That she is__, _in fact, ___breathing___.___

But that doesn't matter to Artemis. _None _of it_. _All that matters is that she talks to Wally_._

_Alone._

She finally gets a chance in his old, unoccupied bedroom at the Cave. She locks the door as she tries to fight back her tears. Wally has a smirk on his face when he hears the click, but it leaves in an instant when he notices the tears in her eyes.

"_Artemis? _Babe? __What's wrong__? __Why do you look like you're about to__ cry?" __Wally asked__. "__You're going to be so__ mad __at me__! __You're going to__ hate __me__." __She chocked back a sob, a few tears rolling down her tan cheeks__.__

Her hoodie is covering her abdomen, so he can't tell how _swollen _her belly truly is_. _He gets up off his bed and walks towards her_. "_Artemis? __What in the__ world __could__ possibly__ make me hate you___?" ___Wally asked, resting his hand on the side of her stomach.

And that's when he feels _it._

That's when he feels his daughter _kick _against his hand_._

Artemis let's out a shaky breath as he pulls his hand away. She says nothing_- does _nothing- __as he storms passed her and out of the room__. __She doesn't__ move; __doesn't__ breathe,__ until she hears the Zeta Tubes computer announce his departure.

"_**Recognized, Kid Flash B03."**_

And with that, she slumps down the wall and onto the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest as she sobs loudly into her hands.

She can't say she_ isnt _surprised.

* * *

><p>When she arrives at their small home in <em>Palo Alto <em>several hours later, she _isn't surprised_ to see that the majority of his stuff is gone.

The fact that he took _Max- their dog- _with him however_, _does.__

All Artemis does is grab her pillow, the gallon of "_Chunky-Monkey" _ice-cream from the freezer, and a giant spoon, sit on the couch, and cry while she eats.

_This? _Was the_ _worst __way to get dumped.

Even if, _deep deep down, _she knew she had it coming.

* * *

><p>Over the next two-and-a-half months, Oliver and Dinah help her out as <em>best<em> as they can.

They pay for all of her medical bills, they help with paying the rent and utilities, and buying all of the things her daughter will need.

But _none _of that matters_._

Because Wally _still _hasn't come around.

He has made it very clear to Artemis that he doesn't want _anything_ to do with her or their _daughter_; she doesn't even _know_ where he is.

_The nursery is simple. All of the furniture is white. The walls remain the soft beige color they were before Artemis was pregnant. The curtains are a soft pink color, a matching rug rolled in the middle of the dark, hardwood flooring. The bedding is purple with lady bugs and butterflies and flowers. Her closet is full of clothes, and theirs a swing in the living-room and a white bassinet with a giant pink bow next to Artemis's side of the bed._

She even has a _name._

_Athena Rose. _Nina __for short.

Baby _Nina _has everything she could ever possibly need. Everything_ _but a last name __and__ a _Daddy to love her. ___But not even___ "_Uncle Ollie"____ can buy her that.

* * *

><p>A month before Artemis's due date, Dick goes to talk to Wally at his work.<p>

"You're being a real _asshole. _You know that_ right?" _Dick hissed, crossing his arms and giving Wally his version of the infamous_ "_Bat Glare".__

Wally says _nothing._

He just continues to do his job at the currently empty coffee shop. "I never thought you'd be one of _those _kinds of Dads, Wally_." Dick growled._

"What _kind of Dad?" Wally sneered._

"A _deadbeat!"_

Wally scoffed. "Well how would you feel if you and Zatanna were still together, and she did _that _to you_? _You aren't able to see _or_ hear from her for__ _months ___because of some top secret mission___. ___And when that mission___- _a mission you didn't even want her to go on- ____is over, and she comes back to you almost six months pregnant_____!" _____Wally snapped, his fists clenched.

Dick's nostrils flared.

He then decides to guilt Wally, _instead._

"Did you know pregnant women who are depressed are more likely to _die in childbirth? _And Artemis is pretty damn_ _depressed. __It would suck for your__ _daughter ___to grow up without a Mother or a Father to love her____." Dick hissed.____

Wally's face softens for a second when he hears the word _daughter, _but Dick doesn't see it because Wally has his back against him as he makes the coffee.

Dick sighs, giving Wally one last bit of information before he leaves.

"Artemis is due in three weeks- _on the 18. _She plans to give birth in the MedBay at the Cave. I'll text you when she goes into labor. If you're not there by the time Nina takes her first breath, all of your paternal rights will be severed and we will no longer be friends___."___

And with that, he _left._

* * *

><p>Two days later, Artemis is woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of someone pounding on the front door.<p>

When she opens it, she sees Wally. He gets on his knees, wraps his arms around her legs, and rests the side of his head against her swollen belly, feeling Nina kick and punch his ear and cheek.

"_I'm so sorry I've been a deadbeat Dad." _Wally mumbles, and Artemis _can't_ tell if he's talking to her or their _daughter__.___

"_I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant." _she apologized, wrapping her arms around what she can reach_._

"_I love you." _He tells her_._

"_I love you, too. I love you so much."_

* * *

><p><em>Athena Rose West is born five days later, on December 3, 2016, at 8:52 a.m.<em>

The first thing Wally and Artemis notice about their new daughter, is her head full of thick, fire engine _red hair._

"She looks so much like you." Artemis gasps, as she holds a swaddled and sleeping Nina in her arms.

Wally nodded, a smile on his face as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"_Do you want to hold her?" _She asked, and Wally tensed up, unsure of what to do next.

He _wants _to hold Athena_. _He_ wants _to hold her and love her and make it up to her because he was such a jackass during the majority of Artemis's pregnancy with her.

But at the same time… He feels like he doesn't _deserve _to ever hold her or loveher or make sure she stays safe….

…. _All because he was a jackass during the pregnancy…_

After a few seconds, Wally shoves his fears aside, and _gently and _carefully __takes Nina out of her Mother's arms, and into his own.

He sighs with content as he watches his daughter sleep in his arms.

It was then that Wally realized, that even though he had been a _douche-_bag __the past few months, he was going to make it up__- _to both Nina and Artemis. ___He was going to be there for all of her firsts.

_Everything to her first steps, to the birth of her first child._

_Nothing _was going to make him leave them again.


	33. BartBarbara

**As if things weren't awkward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter 33**

**Pairing- Bart/Barbara**

**Summary- _**Based on Headcanon #1644 of YoungJustice-HeadCanons on Tumblr**_**_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>164. The first thing Bart did when he met each member of the team was hug them<strong>_.

* * *

><p>As soon as Nightwing and the Flash decided to introduce Impulse to the rest of the Team, the first thing Bart did was <em>hug<em> them.

Didn't matter if he recognized them or not, if they said "_Hi my name is_-" they got hugged.

And if they were dead in his time- _like 90% of them were_- they'd get hugged longer.

Especially _Barbara_.

She may have been alive in his time, but she _could. not. walk_.

She hadn't been able to in _over_ 30 years.

Whenever Bart seen her _walking_, or _running_, or _kicking_- or having _any_ use of her legs- it killed him inside. Because he knew that in just a few years, she would be like his cousin Artemis's Mom, Paula (_God rest her soul_), and be in a _wheelchair_.

_That was one event that he would never spoil._


	34. This story's first AN I'm so proud

A lot of people have asked me to change the title of this story. But I have no ideas for new titles. If you guys have any ideas, let me know- either through Reviews or PMs- and which ever new title suggestion I like most, will be the new title and you WILL be credited. ( Sorry if this AN is a bit weird, it's the first chap I've ever posted on my phone.. ) 


	35. AN 2

_**I recieved several new title suggestions. **_

_**Some where amazing. Some were slightly disturbing.**_

_**I loved a lot; and I disliked a few.  
><strong>_

_**But my favorite one and the new title of this story IS...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**"What next? Great, now what?"**_

_**by**_

_**"The Underground Queen"**_

_**It was simple, nice, to the point, and SOOOO. MUCH. SHORTER.**_

_**The new title suggestion will remain in the summary until I click the "COMPLETE" button for this story.**_

_**That will happen sometime between chapter 50 and 75.**_

_**Enjoy. **_

_**The title suggestion thingy is now done and over.**_

_**Thank you for suggesting titles.**_


	36. Artemis FemaleTeammates

**As if tings weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter: 34**

**Pairing: Artemis/Female!Teammates**

_Summary: *NO SPOILERS!*_

* * *

><p>When Artemis arrived at the Cave that afternoon, she was <em>not<em>expecting to be tackled by her female teammates.

"_Whoa_! What the _hell_?" She screeched, as Raquel threw the archer over her shoulder with ease. "We're going to paint your nails." M'gann said, grinning.

_What_?

**_No_**!

"_NO. NO. NO. NO. NO! Somebody_- _anybody_! _**HHHHHEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEE**_!" Artemis screamed, as she was carried to Zatanna's bedroom.

They tossed her on to Zatanna's bed, her back against the mattress. M'gann pinned her arms, Raquel held down her legs, while Zatanna worked to get her converse off.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Artemis roared, struggling under their combined weight.

"Calm down Arty! It'll all be over in about an hour _or_ two! _Three if you struggle_..." M'gann explained.

"You know, for someone who has _never_ had a pedicure in her _entire life_, her feet _aren't that bad_." Zatanna commented.

"_I want to **die**_!" Artemis wailed.

* * *

><p>Because of Artemis struggling, it took Zatanna almost forty minutes just to paint the base coat on Artemis's toes.<p>

"_Kill me_... _Kill me_... _Someone please kill me_...!" Artemis moaned, eyes weld shut.

"_Chill out_Artemis!" Raquel snapped.

"_**Recognized Green Arrow 11. Recognized Black Canary 13**_."

"_Ollie_! _Dinah_! _**Help**_!" Artemis screamed.

Her mentor and his girlfriend came running, barging into the room. "What's going on?" Dinah demanded. "We're painting Artemis's toe nails. She keeps struggling, so it's going to take a while." M'gann smiled.

"It's a team bonding exercise." Zatanna added.

"_Okay_. Have fun you guys." Oliver shrugged, as him and Dinah left the room. "_What_? What kind of mentor are you? _Rescue me dammit_!" Artemis hollered.

"_**Recognized Green Arrow 11. Recognized Black Canary 13**_."

* * *

><p>"What are you guys doing?" Wally asked, eating an apple as him and Robin entered the bedroom.<p>

"_Baywatch_! _Be a good boyfriend and save me_!" Artemis begged.

"We're painting Arty's toes. I'm almost done, come check them out." Zatanna said. The two boys walked over, glancing at Artemis's feet.

When Artemis looked up, she could see Wally blushing madly, and Robin trying not to laugh.

"_Oh_... _My_... _**God**_...! Are you guys giving me _Kid Flash_ toes?" She shrieked. She didn't think it was even _possible_, but Wally's face got even _redder_.

"_Uh huh_." Raquel grinned.

"_Why_! Why would you do_ that_?" The archer groaned. "Because you and Wally are dating now. Duh." Zatanna scoffed.

"_Two months_! We have been dating for _two months_! But that doesn't mean you guys can pin me down and paint his insignia on my toes!" She snapped.

"_Yes it does_." the girls chorused.

"I'm _almost_done. Just gotta do the lightning bolts." Zatanna said, not even bothering to glance at her blonde friend, who was now near tears.

"**_Nooooo_**...!" She wailed.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Artemis was alone in her bedroom, staring at her toes.<p>

Her _Kid Flash_toes.

Every other toe was red and yellow. The big toe that was yellow had a red lightning bolt on it, and the red one had a yellow lightning bolt.

All her other toes where solid colors.

"I don't know what's _scarier_; the fact that they painted my toes to look like _Baywatch's costume_, or that it took them almost _two hours_to do it." She sighed.

"_Hey_."

Artemis looked up and saw Wally, standing in the doorway.

"Hey, yourself." she said, as Wally walked across the room and sat beside her on her bed. "You know, they don't look that bad." He told her, glancing at her toes.

"Shut up." she blushed, tucking her feet under her legs.

"So how was your day, besides the whole, you know... _Being-held-down-and-being-forced-to-have-your-nails-painted_part?" Wally asked.

"Not that bad. I had some blueberry waffles for breakfast, but that's about all I got to do before they grabbed me..." She scoffed.

"Could've been _worst_. Could have been your Dad _or_sister who snatched you." Wally pointed out.

"Oh _God_!" She groaned.

Wally laughed, kissing her temple.


	37. PROMPT CHALLENGE!

I am updating this on my phone, so expect it to be sloppy and don't expect ANY of my other stories to get updated as well. I am running out of ideas for chapters for this story, so send me prompt ideas! If I find your prompts easy to write, I will give you credit in the beginning of the chapter, before I start the actual story. Here are a few rules: 1) it has to be rated no higher then T. It can be perverted, but no smut. 2) No slash. I not good at writing slash. The closest I can do is what you guys read in chapter 3... I think it was chapter 3... The chapter with Robin&Roy kissing under the mistletoe! So yeah... Sorry this is all bunched up together... Send me ideas! 


	38. Chapter 35

**As if tings weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter: 35**

**Pairing: Artemis/Sportsmaster**

**_Summary: She was alive_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am having some Artemis feels, so the next few chapters will be centered around Artemis and other people, whether they are family, friends, or Wally.<strong>_

_**This chapter is centered around Lawrence (Sportsmaster) and Artemis. Post Depths.**_

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it.<p>

There she was. His baby girl. Standing there a few yards infront of him- _alive_.

She was surrounded by dozens of unconscious and dead villains. All the other villains- Jade included- were chained up and in the League's custody.

"You... You're alive...?" Lawrence gasped, his eyes wide, before walking towards his youngest daughter.

Before Artemis could realize what was happening, her Dad had threw his arms around her, hugging her.

When he pulled away, Artemis had her jaw dropped. Then, he slapped her across the cheek.

"Oww! What was that for you ass?" She yelled.

"_Do you know how upset your Mother has been, you ungrateful little brat?! She cried! I don't like it when your Mother cries, Artemis! In fact, I make it my job to keep her from crying_!" He roared, throwing his arms into the air.

"Well maybe she was crying because you were trying to comfort her!" Artemis cried.

Everyone who was still awake and alive, watched as Artemis and her Father got into an all out screaming match.


	39. Team

**As if tings weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter: 36**

**Pairing: Team**

**_Summary: Rob's butt. Enough said._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I came up with this prompt on my own. Enjoy. (This is set with the original 8 team members)<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_The Team was at the Cave for the weekend.

And they were bored.

"There's nothing to do!" Zatanna wailed, as she laid on the back of the couch. The team nodded, agreeing with the homo magi.

"Wanna know what would be _perfect_?" Artemis asked, an idea popping into her head.

"What?" M'gann sighed.

"A guy with _Wally's legs, Roy's arms, Conner's torso, Kaldur's manners_, and _Robin's ass_." The archer smirked.

All eyes were on Artemis.

"Should I be concerned that you've been staring at my best friend's butt?" Wally asked his girlfriend.

"Rob does have the cutest ass." Zatanna grinned. "I do?" Robin asked, getting up, and trying to see his own butt.

"KF? Do I?" Robin asked.

"_Dude_! I'm not staring at your butt!" Wally cried, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm a test-tube-baby and I still know that's _wrong_." Conner groaned, shielding his eyes.


	40. Batman, Robin, fan girls

**As if tings weren't akward ****ENOUGH around here...**

**Chapter: 3**

**Pairing: Robin/Batman/Fan girls**

**_Summary: Rob's butt. Enough said._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>This prompt was suggested by "Lillianna Rider". Hope you enjoy!<br>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**Batman and Robin had just finished defeating Poision Ivy from releasing a bunch of killer spores in Gotham City.

While they were on their way back to the Batcave, they suddenly heard a loud shriek.

"_Oh my God! It's Robin! He's so cute! Look Stacy! It's Robin, The Boy Wonder_!" A girl, no older then sixteen, cried. Batman and Robin could clearly see thirty or forty other girls with her.

"_**GET HIM**_!" Another cried, before they all took off running, straight for Robin.

"_Aaaaahhhh_!" He yelled, running away in fear.

Batman's eyes widened, before he was _trampled_ by the 30+ teenage girls, who were after his young protégé.

"Batman! Somebody! Help me! I don't wanna die! I'm too young to die!" Robin wailed, climbing up the fire escape to the roof.

Poor Dick, he could handle psychotic villains, dangerous animals, and killer plants...

Yet he couldn't fight off his rabid fans...


	41. Kaldur and Rocket

_**This prompt was suggested by "YJ and HG rocks" (btw, what does "HG" stand for?) I hope you guys enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p>"So, how much have I missed on the surface world? Are the rest of the Team and the League alright?" Kaldur'Ahm asked Artemis.<p>

The two undercover heroes were in Kaldur bunker of his Father's ship.

"There good. M'gann and Conner are... Sort've talking to each-other. Zee and Babs get along really good, even though it's completely obvious that they're both in love with Dick. And Amistad is so adorable! He's gotten so big." Artemis gushed.

"Who is _Amistad_...?" Kaldur asked.

Artemis's face paled. Oh _God_... He _didn't_ know... He didn't know about Amistad. Dick- _Nightwing_- never told him... _Oops_...!

"I repeat; _Who. Is. Amistad_?" Kaldur sighed, growing annoyed with his teammate and close friend.

"... _He's you and Raquel's son_..."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, while Raquel was asleep, Kaldur'Ahm broke into the small, cheap Dakotah City apartment they used to share, before he went undercover.<p>

Kaldur didn't have to worry to much about waking Raquel up; World War 3 could be going on outside of her bedroom window, and she'd sleep right through it.

He soon found his son's- _dear God, he was a Dad_- bedroom, and couldn't help but smile when he seen Amistad, sleeping soundly in his crib.

He looked just like Raquel.

Judging from his size, Kaldur knew that Amistad couldn't have been more then three or four months old. Which meant that he was conceived during the last week that Kaldur got to spend with Raquel.

She went through with the pregnancy. That had to mean something. It had to mean that she (_still_) loved him?

_Right_...?

His parental instincts must have kicked in, because Kaldur soon found himself with the overwhelming want and desire to hold his son.

So, very carefully so he wouldn't wake Amistad or Raquel, he gently lifted his son out of his crib, and into his strong arms, cautious to support his head and neck.

He was so small.

Kaldur sat down in the rocking chair near his crib, his eyes never straying from his sleeping form.

He was a _Father_... He had something to fight for- something other then million of civilians that he would _never_ meet. This tiny child was his flesh and blood. It was his job to keep Amistad safe- him and his Mother.

The feeling overwhelmed Kaldur.

He was there for half an hour, before putting a still asleep Amistad back in his crib, kissing his forehead goodbye.

"_I love you, son_." He murmured. On his mobile, he noticed the five, small stuffed animals.

There was a _zebra_, a _lion_, a _monkey_, a _giraffe_, and a _elephant_.

Wanting something to remember his son, Kaldur took his small dagger from the compartment in his suit, before cutting off the _zebra_, before putting it away with the knife.

Then, just as quietly as he arrived, Kaldur'Ahm left the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>(Don't forget to send me prompts you guys!)<strong>


	42. ArtemisSpiders

The Team and Roy were busy sparring. Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Flash were all supervising them.

Everything was going fine, until Artemis let out a loud shriek, catapulting herself on to Green Arrow, clutching him in fear.

Everyone was confused as to what had made Artemis scream. Then, they saw it.

A _spider_.

Artemis screamed because of a _spider_.

"_Seriously Arty? It's just a little spider! Nothing to be scared off_!" Raquel cried, before squashing the now dead arachnid, which was barely the size of a nickel.

"_**I DON'T LIKE SPIDERS**_!" The young archer wailed, still holding on to Green Arrow's arm and neck like it was a life support. Oliver was unfazed by what Artemis was doing to him; Dinah did it all the time whenever she saw a mouse or rat in their Star City household.

"Huh. _Spiders_; the _only_thing that can make Artemis scream." Roy shrugged.

"_Besides Wally_." Robin smirked.

"_**DUDE**_!"


End file.
